La vida de Sakura Hatake
by GabanYu
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Sakura es en realidad la hija del legendario ninja copia? ¿Y qué pasa si dentro de ella hay un gran poder? Ven a descubrir la gran aventura de la vida de Sakura Hatake./ SakuraxMulti/ Clasificación T por el posible lenguaje obseno, lemmon y la muerte de los personajes.
1. Prologo

**GabanYu: **Hey! Hola a todo el mundo. Esta es mi primera historia así que por favor denle una oportunidad. No soy muy buena pero bueno, algo es algo.

**Inner: **Tu y tu eso de decir que no eres buena ¡Mujer! has subido historias en otras páginas y todos se quedaron asombrados de como escribes.

**GabanYu: **Pero eso no significa que sea buena u.u

**Inner: **Como digas... *sarcasmo* Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**La vida de Sakura Hatake:**

**Prologo: **

**Normal POV**

Era una noche de lluvia, nadie estaba afuera en esos momentos dado a que no querían mojarse. Era algo extraño para cierto ninja de cabello plateado quien se encontraba viendo por la ventana aquel paisaje lluvioso.

Aquella lluvia le traía un sentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder, como si estaba a pocos minutos de perder a alguien o alguna cosa similar.

— ¿Qué es esto que siento…? —se preguntaba a sí mismo el ninja.

Lo que él no sabía era que a las afueras del pueblo, en lo más profundo del bosque se encontraba cierta mujer huyendo de unos ninjas secuaces de Orochimaru.

— ¡Entrega a la niña, Mebuki! —gritó uno de los ninjas mientras lanzaba un kunai el cual casi lograba darle a Mebuki.

— ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás les entregaré a mi preciada niña! —respondió la rubia mientras seguía corriendo con su bebé en brazos.

Mebuki Haruno era una gran comerciante, ella se había ido de la aldea a hacer un negocio en una aldea vecina pero cuando tuvo que volver… a medio camino dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos rosados a la cual llamó Sakura.

— Sabes que es inevitable que yo me apoderé de esa pequeña, Mebuki… —escuchó una voz en frente de ella. Cuando giró la cabeza (la cual anterior mente estaba apuntando en dirección a los ninjas que la perseguían) vio a nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru.

— Jamás te daré a esta pequeña Orochimaru, no podrás usar su poder… —fue lo único que dijo Mebuki antes de seguir corriendo.

Orochimaru iba a atacarla cuando fue golpeado por el poder de un chidori. La rubia se volteo a ver quien la había salvado y se sorprendió al ver que era el padre de su hija… Kakashi Hatake.

— Ka-Ka-Shi… —murmuró la rubia mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

_Flashback_

_— Eres un chico bastante simpático Kakashi —decía Mebuki mientras sonreía._

_Aquel comentario había logrado hacer sonrojar al famoso ninja copia. Desde hace algún tiempo estos dos habían sido bastante cercanos y había surgido cierta atracción el uno por el otro. Pero había un pequeño problema, y ese era el hecho de que Mebuki estaba comprometida._

_Sin embargo en aquellos momentos a ninguno de los dos les importaba, querían aprovechar ese tiempo para estar juntos antes de tener que separarse._

_Una noche la luz de la luna fue testigo de su amor, ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma dándose a entender que no importaba si estaban juntos como pareja o no, se seguirían amando hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Un poco después de esa noche surgió la gran noticia, Mebuki había quedado embarazada y esa bebe iba a ser el fruto de su amor._

_— Yo protegeré a ambos… al bebe y a ti… no me importa si tengo que dar mi vida por protegerlos, yo haré lo imposible porque estén a salvo —le dijo Kakashi antes de darle un dulce beso al amor de su vida._

_Fin Flashback_

— Lo dije esa vez, Mebuki —comenzó a decir Kakashi— Yo las protegeré… al bebe y a ti, no importa si tengo que dar mi vida para lograrlo, yo haré lo imposible con tal de que estén bien.

— Con que esa niña también es hija del famoso ninja copia… esto será divertido —comentó Orochimaru mientras se relamía los labios.

— Orochimaru… ¡No dejaré que pongas ni una sola mano sobre Mebuki o esa pequeña! —gritó el peliplata antes de comenzar a combatir contra el sannin.

Orochimaru esquivaba los ataques y de vez en cuando lanzaba algún ataque en contra de Kakashi. Mientras el peliplata no se daba cuenta, Orochimaru envió unas serpientes en dirección a Mebuki y su hija.

— ¡Ahh! —se escuchó el gritó de la rubia.

Kakashi se volteó de inmediato para encontrar que unas serpientes estaban estrangulando a su amada Mebuki. Uno de los ninjas que anteriormente estaban persiguiendo a la mujer se acerco pero cuando iba a agarrar a la niña, Kakashi lo detuvo.

— Ka… Ka… Shi… —susurró Mebuki— Por favor… cuida de Sakura…

— Mebuki…

— No me queda mucho tiempo… el parto… me dejo débil, más escapar de esos ninjas… uno logró herirme con un kunai… Kakashi… por favor llévatela y protégela —pidió la rubia.

— No… No te dejaré —respondió Kakashi.

— Por favor… no creo poder resistir hasta llegar a Konoha, llévatela… ella tiene que estar a salvo —y dicho esto Kakashi tomó a la bebe en sus brazos y antes de marcharse le dio un tierno beso a Mebuki.

— Te amo… —le susurró antes de ir en dirección a Konoha.

* * *

**GabanYu: **¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? ¡Sean sinceros!

**Mebuki: **¿Porqué tengo que morir? ¡Quiero estar en la historia con mi hija! T-T

**Inner: **¡Callate! A nuestra adorada mente se le ocurrio eso y así será. Por favor dejen sus reviews, se aceptan consejos de escritura y si van a hacer alguna crítica por favor no lo hagan en el estilo "Esta realmente feo, la escritura esta mal, tenes muchas faltas de ortografía y repetis muchas palabras" si hacen algo así les juro que soltaré mi manada de mapaches radioactivos para que los ataquen.

**GabanYu: **¡Inner! ¿Que te dije sobre amenazar a la gente? En fin, espero que les haya gustado n.n


	2. Capìtulo 1: Primer dìa en la academia

**Gaban: **Bueno, eh aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste mucho

**Inner: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Primer día en la Academia

**Sakura POV**

Mi nombre es Sakura Hatake, una chica de Konoha. La mayoría de mi familia es ninja, mi padre es el legendario ninja copia y mi abuelo es el famoso colmillo blanco. Ambos eran grandes ninjas de Konoha, aunque realmente nunca conocí a mi abuelo.

Al igual, jamás conocí a mi madre. Mi padre solía contarme varias cosas sobre mi madre, dijo que ella murió poco después de que yo nací, murió por protegerme. Eso me hizo sentir un poco culpable ya que gracias a mi, mi madre había perdido la vida, pero mi padre me había dicho que no debía preocuparme, mi madre hizo lo que hizo porque me amaba y quería que yo viviera.

Según mi padre yo era una chica muy bella, mi piel era blanca y suave como porcelana, mi cabello era largo con un raro color rosado como las sakuras y mis ojos eran de un verde jade, mi padre dice que heredé los ojos de mi madre.

— Hora de levantarse —escuché desde la puerta de mi habitación, abrí los ojos lentamente y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi padre quien estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando a que me levantara— Hoy es tu primer día en la academia.

— Hay voy —dije tirándole la almoada y saliendo de la cama.

El se fue a preparar el desayuno mientras yo me vestía. Me puse un traje ninja (como el que tenía Tsunade cuando era pequeña solo que de color rosa oscuro) y cepille mi cabello para después atarlo en una trenza, mi flequillo estaba peinado hacia un costado y cubría gran parte de mi frente (la cual era un poco más grande de lo común).

Luego de arreglarme fui a la cocina para desayunar, mi padre estaba sentado tomando un poco de café y leyendo sus típicos libros. Me senté en frente de el y me puse desayunar.

— ¿Vamos? -preguntó mi padre una vez que terminamos de desayunar.

Yo asentí y salimos de casa. Cuando llegamos a la academia vi a un montón de chicos acompañados de sus padres.

(**Nota:** En este fic Kushina y Minato están vivos al igual que Fugaku y Mikoto)

-¡Sakura-chan! —escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre, me volteé a ver y vi a Naruto corriendo en mi dirección.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dije sin mucho interés mientras miraba hacía cualquier lado.

— Realmente nada, quería saber como estabas dattebayo —me respondió Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Luego de un rato todos entramos a la academia. Yo me senté y a los pocos segundos Naruto se sentó al lado mío.

— ¡Sasuke-kun siéntate conmigo!

— ¡No, conmigo!

Se escuchaban los gritos de las fans de Sasuke Uchiha, un chico egocéntrico y orgulloso que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas. Realmente no me caía muy bien por más que me llevara bien con el resto de su familia.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por que te sientas con ese idiota y esa pelos de chicle? —gritaron la mayoría de sus fans al ver que su querido Sasuke-kun había decidido sentarse con nosotros.

— Hmp… dejen de molestar —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, al parecer no estaba muy contento de estar aquí.

— Muy bien, todos tomen asiento —dijo nuestro supuesto profesor entrando al salón-Mi nombre es Iruka y a partir de este momento voy a ser su sensei.

Toda la clase Iruka-sensei se la paso hablando de las reglas de la academia y esas cosas, yo realmente no le presté mucha atención, pues había dos cosas que me estaban inquietando. La primera, sentía que algo iba a suceder en el futuro, y la segunda, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien me estaba observando, pero no alguien de la clase sino alguien más.

Realmente no sabía porque estos presentimientos, pero creo que muy pronto iba a descubrirlo.

* * *

**Gaban: **Lamento que este algo corto pero es que tengo un problema de que no puedo hacer los capítulos muy largos o ya hago toda la historia y me quiero tomar mi tiempo para escribir la historia.

**Inner: **Es en serio... tus explicaciones son raras... no se entienden

**Gaban: **Y es aun mas dificil entenderlas cuando hablas conmigo en la vida real, ya que hablo muy pero muy rapido

**Inner: **Como sea... esperamos sus reviews


	3. Capítulo 2: Cosas problemáticas

**Gaban: **Hey ¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo a traerles el segundo cap, espero que les guste... tiene un ligero ShikaSaku y es más bien una especie de capítulo de relleno, más adelante vendrá lo más importante de la historia.

**Inner:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban, por favor disfrute del capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Cosas problemáticas

**Sakura POV**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que comenzamos la academia, yo había ganado algunas "enemigas" dado a que las chicas no querían que este cerca de Sasuke, aunque siendo sincera… realmente no me interesa lo que haga ese Uchiha.

Todos los días ni bien me sentaba en mi lugar, Sasuke y Naruto aparecían y ocupaban los lugares a mi lado. Era como si hubiese una especie de alarma que les avisara que yo ya estaba allí. Realmente no tenía ningún inconveniente en que se sentaran conmigo, pero el problema era…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito teme?! —gritó Naruto.

— Además de inútil, también sordo… deja de fastidiar dobe —respondió el Uchiha sin mucho interés.

— ¡¿A quién le dices inútil, teme?!

— ¡Deja de decirme teme, dobe!

— ¡Teme!

— ¡Dobe! —y allí iban otra vez.

Todos los días… y repito, TODOS los malditos días ellos se ponían a pelear por cosas inútiles. A veces realmente me daba ganas de tirarlos por la ventana.

— Que problemático… —murmuré mientras miraba por la ventana.

Me levante y me fui a otro lugar, realmente hoy no quería aguantar las peleas de aquellos dos. Mire el aula y vi que el único lugar disponible era al lado de Shikamaru y Choji. Me acerque a ellos y me senté, ellos simplemente se limitaron a mirarme con algo de asombro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hatake? Creí que estabas sentada con Sasuke y Naruto —dijo Shikamaru para después volver a su actitud de siempre.

— Simplemente hoy no tenía ganas de aguantar las peleas de esos dos —respondí mientras recargaba mi cabeza en mi mano y cerraba los ojos— Es…

— Problemático —dijimos Shikamaru y yo al unísono a lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Shikamaru siempre tenía una actitud de vago, algunas cosas parecía no tomarle mucha importancia. El era un chico bastante inteligente y con una gran capacidad para idear planes de batalla o cosas así. Siempre solía decir que las cosas eran problemáticas, como si lo único que quisiera es estar solo recostado en el césped, disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Algunas veces entendía un poco su actitud, los demás alumnos de la academia solían ser problemáticos. Siempre gritando o causando problemas, creo que muy pocos prestaban realmente atención a la clase. A veces quería desaparecer de aquel lugar e ir a un campo de flores y disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

— La vida puede ser problemática a veces… —comentó Shikamaru.

— Concuerdo en eso… —dije mientras lo miraba, tenía que admitir que él era un joven bastante apuesto— Pero creo que la vida sería aburrida si no hay cosas problemáticas.

— Quizás… pero no niegues que a veces dan ganas de tirarlos por la ventana.

— En eso tienes razón, pero si los tiro por la ventana. Mikoto-san y Kushina-san se enojarían conmigo —hablé— A veces deshacerse de las cosas problemáticas causan más cosas problemáticas…

— Hmm… eso creo —contestó Shikamaru para luego reír un poco.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunté un poco confundida.

— Es la primera vez que hablamos tanto… —comentó el.

— Tienes razón… por lo general solo nos saludamos y cada quien se va a su lugar.

— Entonces tengo que agradecer a las cosas problemáticas…

— ¿Eh?

— Gracias a ellas logré pasar más tiempo contigo —dijo haciendo que me sonrojara un poco— A veces las cosas problemáticas si son buenas…

* * *

**Gaban: **Esperamos que les haya gustado, lamento que sea tan corto pero como dije al principio... esto era solo una especie de capítulo de relleno.

**Shikamaru: **Yay! Fue ShikaSaku

**Inner: **No estes tan emocionado ¬¬ en el futuro posiblemente no estarás emparejado con ella.

**Shikamaru: **Pero al menos tuve mi momento ShikaSaku *w*

**Inner: **Como sea... por favor dejen sus reviews, recuerden que se aceptan consejos sobre la escritura, es decir, si ella debe mejorar alguna cosa o algo por el estilo.

**Gaban: **Gracias por leer n.n


	4. Capítulo 3: Equipo 7

**Gaban: **Muchas gracias por todos los que agregaron a favoritos y han comentado, me da mucha alegría de que les guste la historia n.n

**Inner: **A ti todo te da alegría *afilando una ramita*

**Gaban: **¿Por que eres mala conmigo, Inner? TnT Oh por cierto...

**harunoakatsuki:**¿También estas en mundo sasusaku? La verdad es que no se que pareja va a ser, me decían que fuera sasusaku pero por un tiempo va a ser multisaku, voy a volver a preguntar que pareja quieren en mundosasusaku y aquí también preguntaré. Luego veré bien que haré.

**Inner: **Muy bien... Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu, si fuera así Sakura sería en verdad hija de Kakashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Equipo 7**

**Sakura POV**

Ya habían pasado unos años, ya nos habíamos convertido en gennins y hoy nos colocarían en un equipo y tendríamos un nuevo sensei. Realmente yo estaba rogando por dentro de que no me tocara con nadie que sea… problemático. Yo no era una persona de mucha paciencia y cuando la perdía realmente se desataba el caos.

— Hora de levantarse, hime —oí la voz de mi padre al lado de mi oído.

Abrí los ojos y gire la cabeza para encontrarme con mi padre quien ya estaba en su uniforme de jounnin. Por la expresión de su ojo, que por cierto era la única parte visible de su rostro, pude deducir que me estaba sonriendo.

— Buenos días otou-san —le dije para después abrazarlo.

Yo realmente lo quería mucho, el había sido un gran padre. No como la clase de padres que son un desastre sin una mujer que los ayude, no… el se había encargado de mi por todos estos años. El me había cuiado, me había aconsejado y sobre todo me había amado tando como un padre puede querer a su hija.

— Buenos días mi querida hime, vístete que voy a preparar el desayuno —me dijo él para luego salir de mi cuarto.

Yo me levante y me puse mi ropa de siempre. Mi cabello lo cepille y lo recogí en una coleta alta, como siempre mi flequillo lo peine hacia el costado. Mi banda con el símbolo de Konoha la puse alrededor de mi cuello y luego fui a la cocina para desayunar junto a mi padre.

Cuando llegue a la cocina lo vi sentado tomando una tasa de café (si, el se quitaba la mascara en esos momentos y Sakura era la única que conocía su rostro) y leyendo sus típicos libros eróticos que escribía mi "tío" Jiraiya.

— Deberías dejar de leer esos libros —le dije mientras me sentaba en frente de el y comenzaba comer mi desayuno.

— Tu madre hubiese dicho lo mismo —comentó el con un poco de nostalgia— Eres muy parecida a ella…

Luego de eso nadie dijo otra palabra, termine de desayunar y me dirigí a la academia para ver en que equipo había quedado. Me senté y a los pocos segundos apareció Sasuke rodeado de sus admiradoras.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

— ¡Sasuke-kun siéntate conmigo!

— ¡No el se sentará conmigo!

Esas eran las típicas peleas de sus admiradoras las cual el siempre ignoraba y se venía a sentar conmigo. Y eso mismo fue lo que hizo, las ignoró a todas y se sentó a mi lado.

— Buenos días, Hatake —habló él.

— Hola… Uchiha —dije sin mucho interés.

— Hmp —escuché de parte de él, Sasuke siempre hablaba con esos monosílabos que a veces solían irritarme bastante.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuché la voz de Shikamaru— Esto es para los que se graduaron.

— Pues mira esto —dijo señalando la banda con el símbolo de Konoha que tenía en su frente. Luego de decir eso el se apuro a sentarse al lado mío— Buenos días, Sakura-chan

— Naruto… no me digas Sakura-chan —le pedí, realmente me molestaba que agregaran el "chan" a mi nombre, era algo de gustos nada más.

— Muy bien, todos siéntense —dijo Iruka-sensei entrando al salón. El comenzó a felicitarnos porque ya eramos gennin y luego se puso a nombrar los equipos hasta que llegó al equipo 7— Sasuke Uchiha…

Podías oír las suplicas de las chicas pidiendo estar en el mismo equipo con el, realmente eran patéticas. No por pasar más tiempo con alguien significaba que le agradarías.

— Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Hatake —terminó de nombrar a los miembros del equipo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar en un equipo con este teme?! —gritó Naruto señalando a Sasuke.

Yo le di un puñetazo en la cabeza antes de decirle que se calmara. Cuando finalmente todos los equipos fueron nombrados, todos nos fuimos para cualquier lado. Yo di una vuelta por Konoha, al pasar por los negocios la gente me saludaba, pues yo era muy conocida gracias a mis padres.

— Buenos días, Sakura-san… —me dijo la anciana de una tienda de antigüedades.

— Buenos días, Mei-san —le respondí mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

— Veo que ya te has convertido en gennin, la felicito —habló mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, yo realmente quería mucho a esa anciana. Cuando estaba aburrida venía a su tienda y me quedaba horas hablando con ella mientras que Mei atendía su negocio.

— Muchas gracias, Mei-san. Lamento no poder hablar mucho, pero ahora tengo que irme —dije tratando de no sonar grosera.

— Tranquila mi niña, estoy segura que tienes cosas que hacer, mejor vete antes de que llegues tarde.

Luego de despedirme de Mei, me dirigí de vuelta a la academia para esperar al que sería mi nuevo sensei. Los demás equipos ya se habían ido con sus respectivos senseis, nosotros eramos el único equipo que quedaba.

— ¡¿Dónde esta, dattebayo?! —se quejaba Naruto.

— Calmate Naruto, ya vendrá —le dije yo mientras trataba de meditar. No se porque, pero siempre que esperaba a alguien tenía la costumbre de ponerme a meditar.

— ¿Y si se le olvido? —preguntó el rubio.

— No es como tu, dobe —habló Sasuke haciendo enojar a Naruto.

— ¡¿A quien le dices dobe, teme?! —gritó Naruto.

Estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear cuando los detuve diciéndoles que se controlaran. Naruto siguió quejándose hasta que al parecer su cerebro produjo una idea. Se acerco al pisarron y tomo el borrador para después colocarlo encima de la puerta.

— Eso le enseñara a no llegar tarde, dattebayo —dijo Naruto.

— Naruto, el es un jounnin, no caerá en una trampa como esa —al poco tiempo me retracte de aquellas palabras ya que alguien abrió la puerta y le cayo el borrador.

— Mi primera impresión de ustedes, son unos idiotas —habló el, reconocí su voz al instante, era mi padre— Veanme en la azotea en 5 minutos-dijo para después marcharse.

— Oh dios mío… en serio, el… —dije con cara de "trágame tierra", no era que no quisiera a mi padre pero… yo ya había tenido la experiencia de aprender de el y siempre tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde— Bueno… prepárense para tener un sensei que llega tarde a todo.

— ¿Lo conoces? —me preguntaron los dos.

— Es mi padre… —murmure haciendo que los dos se sorprendieran. Este iba a ser un largo... LAARGO año.

* * *

**Gaban: **Espero que les haya gustado, no se si fue corto o largo... pero repito, tengo problemas para escribir capítulos largos, si escribo un capítulo muy largo termino escribiendo toda la historia y después no se como separarlo para formar los capítulos.

**Inner: **Por favor dejen sus reviews, les recuerdo que aceptamos consejos y criticas constructivas (con criticas constructivas me refiero a algo como "Me gusto bastante la historia, sin embargo creo que podrías usar más sustantivos, si repites mucho las palabras no quedará bien la historia, en cuanto al resto esta muy bien" ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?)

**Gaban: **Bueno... ahora tengo unas pequeñas preguntas para ustedes que por favor quiero que respondan. Sabrán que este fanfic también lo subo en el foro de MundoSasuSaku y también estas preguntas se las planteo a las chicas del foro, por lo que las respuestas de aqui y las respuestas de MSS serán tomadas en cuenta para crear algo con lo que pueda ir escribiendo los capítulos. Aquí van las preguntas...

1- ¿Cada cuanto quieren que actualice? ¿Un capítulo por día? ¿Cada 3 días? ¿Un capítulo por semana?

2- Como sabrán en el resumen habla de que Sakura tiene un gran poder oculto ¿Que quieren que sea? ¿Un kekkei genkkai poderoso? ¿Que sea una jinchuriki? ¿Ambas?

3- ¿Con quien quieren que se quede Sakura? Al principio será un MultiSaku pero ¿Cual quieren que sea la pareja final?


	5. Capítulo 4: Una tarde con amigos

**Gaban: **Yay, hola y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que eh visto hasta ahora, bueno... mi primera pregunta la respuesta ganadora fue que voy a tener que actualizar todos los días así que aquí esta el capítulo.

**Inner: **Te vas a quemar las neuronas -_-

**Gaban: **Si, si... como digas Inner... has el descargo de responsabilidad...

**Inner: **Esta bien. Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenece. Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una tarde con amigos.**

**Sasuke POV**

Nos dirigimos a la terraza donde nos esperaba nuestro nuevo sensei, quien por casualidad era el padre de Sakura. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en unos escalones, me senté al lado de Sakura y Naruto ocupo el otro lugar al lado de la peli-rosa.

— Muy bien… mejor presentémonos —comenzó a decir nuestro nuevo sensei— Diganme sus nombres, lo que les gusta y lo que no, sus pasatiempos y sus ideales para el futuro.

— Sensei… ¿Por qué no empieza usted para demostrarnos? —preguntó Naruto.

— Esta bien. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, no me interesa decirles lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta, tengo muchos pasatiempos y sobre el futuro… nunca lo había pensado —contestó el peli-plata.

"Solo nos dijo su nombre" —pensé, ahora veo de donde Sakura sacó ese carácter desinteresado.

— Comencemos con el cara de idiota —habló el Hatake señalando a Naruto, eso me hubiese hecho reír pero mejor mantenía mi semblante serio.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen y estar con mi familia, no me gusta el tiempo que tengo que esperar para que este listo el ramen, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y hacer travesuras, y para el futuro quiero ser un gran Hokage como mi papá —terminó de decir Naruto— Ah si y que Sakura-chan acepte ir en una cita conmigo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Kakashi con un aura sombría.

— Idiota —murmuró Sakura.

— ¿Padre sobreprotector? —le pregunté en un susurro a Sakura, ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

— Muy bien, ahora el otro —dijo de mala gana Kakashi apuntándome con el dedo.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me gusta comer dangos y entrenar, no me gustan las fans, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y mi idea para el futuro es convertirme en capitán Anbu —hablé sin mucho interés.

(**Nota:** Como mencioné antes, en esta historia Kushina, Minato y todo el clan Uchiha siguen vivos e Itachi nunca se fue con Akatsuki)

— Por último… —habló el sensei mirando a la pelirrosa que se encontraba al lado mío.

— ¿Es en serio? Tu ya me conoces, otou-san…

— Sakura —le regaño el Hatake mayor con una voz sebera.

— Hay… esta bien. Mi nombre es Sakura Hatake, me gusta entrenar y nadar, no me gusta que hablen acerca de mi frente o que me pregunten si mi color de cabello es natural, mis pasatiempos son ayudar a las personas de la aldea y entrenar y sobre el futuro, jamás pensé en eso —dijo Sakura.

— Muy bien… los espero mañana temprano en los campos de entrenamiento, ah y no desayunen —habló Hatake antes de desaparecer.

— Emm… Sakura —hablé un poco nervioso, pues la verdad hablar con ella era algo difícil.

— ¿Qué sucede Uchiha? —dijo ella con desinteres mientras miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Este… A ti te gusta nadar ¿Verdad? —pregunté con nerviosismo, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y me miró esperando oír alguna otra cosa— ¿Quisieras venir a nadar con nosotros y otros amigos?

— Por que no… —respondió ella encongiendose de hombros— ¿Dónde y cuando?

— En media hora en el lago —le respondí y luego ella se marchó.

Media hora después estábamos yo, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Coji reunidos esperando a que Sakura apareciera. La mayoría ya estábamos en traje de baño. Ino estaba pegada a mi insinuándose, dios… que molesta.

— ¿Los hice esperar mucho? —escuché la voz de la pelir-rosa que estábamos esperando.

Me gire a verla y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Ella llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca que se apegaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas, las cuales por cierto eran más desarrolladas que las de las chicas de su edad, además de que la blusa era medio transparente y dejaba ver la parte de arriba de un bikini verde manzana con estrellas negras. También llevaba puesto un short que dejaba mucho para imaginarse, y su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas.

Se veía realmente hermosa, no podía dejar de mirarla al igual que los demás chicos no podían apartar sus miradas, lo cual me hizo enojar un poco.

— Entonces… ¿Vamos a nadar? —preguntó Sakura al ver que nadie respondía nada.

Todos asintieron y Kiba, Choji, Ino y Naruto se tiraron al agua. Shino estaba sentado debajo de un árbol sin hacer nada. Shikamaru y Hinata se quedaron a la orilla del lago sumergiendo solo los pies. Yo me acerque a Sakura quien se estaba quitando la ropa para meterse al agua.

— Te ves muy linda —le dije.

Ella se volteó a verme pero no respondió, simplemente siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y luego se dirigió a sentarse junto a Hinata.

**Sakura POV**

Me senté al lado de Hinata la cual rápidamente me saludó. Durante la mayor parte del rato pude sentir la mirada de los chicos sobre mi ¿Qué nunca habían visto a una chica en traje de baño?. Realmente era molesto que se quedaran mirando.

— ¿No te vas a meter Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto acercándose a nosotros.

— Todavía no —le respondí.

— ¡Vamos Sakura! Ya pronto va a anochecer, metete al agua —habló esta vez Kiba.

— No —respondí secamente.

Ambos chicos se alejaron y comenzaron a hablar algo con los demás hombres del grupo. Yo cerre los ojos y de pronto sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y levantándome en el aire para luego arrojarme al agua.

— ¡¿Pero que caraj*?! —grité antes de zambullirme en el agua.

Cuando volví a la superficie vi a los chicos riéndose. Yo los mire con una de mis típicas miradas asesinas, me les quede mirando por un segundo y después sonreí. Realice una serie de sellos y dispararles un chorro de agua haciendo que se golpearan contra los árboles.

— Nunca se metan con Sakura Hatake —dije mientras me acercaba a mi mochila para sacar una toalla y secarme.

— ¿Ya te piensas ir? —preguntó Hinata.

— Si no estoy pronto en casa, señor padre sobreprotector le va a dar un ataque —dije para luego vestirme-Nos vemos…

Y dicho esto me marche sin decir nada. Me había divertido, capaz no era tan malo hacerse amiga de ellos.

* * *

**Gaban: **Espero que les haya gustado, jejejej.

**Inner: **Bueno... a partir del próximo capítulo empezaran las cosas más serias.

**Gaban: **No tengo nada más que decir así que me marcho n.n


	6. Capítulo 5: Prueba

**Gaban: **Holas! Vengo a traerles un nuevo capítulo, si... estaré actualizando todos los días, claro que si me tardo es que ando haciendo alguna que otra cosa.

**Inner: **Muchas gracias a todos los que se están uniendo a leer la historia y nos dejan sus comentarios, realmente suben el animo.

**Gaban: **Bienvenidos a los que sean nuevos lectores, bueno... Inner ¿Puedes hacer el descargo de responsabilidad?

**Inner: **Claro, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Prueba**

**Sakura POV**

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, sabía que mi papá hoy no estaría en casa para despertarme ya que haría algunas cosas en la aldea.

Me vestí igual que siempre y cepille mi cabello para luego atarlo en una coleta alta con mi flequillo peinado hacia un costado. Até mi banda alrededor de mi cuello y luego me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a preparar algunos bocadillos para luego del entrenamiento.

Luego de terminar, salí de casa dirigiéndome a los campos de entrenamiento. Cuando llegué me senté debajo de un árbol para esperar al resto de mi equipo. A los pocos minutos sentí que alguien se acercaba, me volteé a ver y me encontré con Sasuke que se acercaba a donde yo me encontraba.

— ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? —preguntó sentándose al lado mío.

— No mucho, solo unos minutos —contesté.

— Ah… Eh… perdón por la broma de ayer —dijo el, se notaba algo apenado.

— ¿Eh? —dije confundida.

— Lo de tirarte al lago, perdón —explicó el.

— ¿Fuiste tu? —pregunté algo molesta mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo, hubiese usado mi fuerza sobre-humana pero lo hubiese dejado mal herido.

— Bueno, en realidad fue idea de todos… pero, como los demás no se animaban… yo te tire al agua.

— Son unos idiotas —murmuré con algo de fastidio.

Luego de eso estuvimos un rato callados hasta que llego el ruidoso del grupo, el rubio Uzumaki.

— ¡Hola Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! —saludó Naruto.

— Cállate, dobe —habló el Uchiha.

— Concuerdo con el Uchiha, cállate —dije yo.

— ¿Dónde está el sensei? —preguntó Naruto.

— Aún no viene —le contestó Sasuke.

— Típico de él… —suspiré mientras recordaba a mi papá.

Había una razón en especial por la cuál el siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes y no, no era porque estuviera leyendo sus libros eróticos. La razón por la cual el llegaba tarde era porque siempre iba a visitar la tumba de mi madre, iba a hablarle y a contarle el como yo crecía, el como habían cambiado las cosas en la aldea, el como el la extrañaba.

— Hola —saludó mi padre llegando de la nada.

— ¡Llega tarde! —lo acusó Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo.

— Si, lo siento. Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida —respondió sin mucho interés.

— Miente —dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al unísono, yo no dije nada pues no me interesaba mucho.

— Muy bien empecemos —dijo mi padre mientras guardaba su libro, el cual había estado leyendo minutos atrás-Lo único que tienen que hacer es quitarme los cascabeles —continúo diciendo mientras nos enseñaba unos cascabeles— Pueden usar cualquier tipo de ataque en cuanto me los quiten.

— Hay solo dos —dije pensando en vos alta— Significa que…

— Así es, solo dos de ustedes recibirán los cascabeles. El que no lo consiga se quedara sin comer, tienen hasta el medio día para sacarme los cáscabeles —dijo mipapá.

— Tranquila Sakura-chan, yo tomaré los cascabeles y te daré uno a ti —me dijo Naruto sonriéndome.

— Me robaste las palabras, dobe —le oí decir a Sasuke, el me estaba dedicando una media sonrisa.

— No me subestimen, no por ser una chica significa que soy débil —dije sonriendo.

— Muy bien… ¡Comiencen! —dijo mi padre para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto salió corriendo para cualquier lado buscando a mi padre, Sasuke estaba mirando en todas las direcciones para ver si estaba en algún lugar, yo por mi parte me concentre en buscar el chacra de mi padre. No estaba muy lejos de acá, en tanto lo detecte salí corriendo y Sasuke comenzó a seguirme.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —pregunté mientras seguía corriendo.

— Pensé que podríamos hacer un poco de trabajo en equipo —contestó el, pude notar el nerviosismo en su voz y se notaba un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

— ¿Te refieres a trabajar juntos y dejar que Naruto pierda? No, gracias —le dije para luego apurar el paso.

Cuando llegué vi a Naruto colgado de un árbol y a mi padre sentado leyendo un libro. Me fije y los cascabeles estaban colgando de su bolsillo.

— El realmente tiene que aprender a esperar y pensar bien las cosas —comentó mi padre, el ya se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí— Debí de haberme esperado que me encontrarías fácilmente… no podría esperar menos de mi hija.

— Sakura —oí una voz detrás de mí, al parecer Sasuke ya me había alcanzado.

Al ver a mi padre salió corriendo a atacarlo, pero mi padre esquivo el ataque fácilmente. Sasuke seguía atacando y mi padre seguía esquivando, era como si fuera un juego para el peli-plata.

— Eres muy confiado —dijo Kakashi para luego darle un golpe a Sasuke que lo dejo inconsciente.

— ¿Ya te desocupaste? —pregunté con desinterés mirando mis uñas como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

— Parece que tienes ganas de pelear conmigo.

— Realmente no, solo quiero terminar esta estúpida prueba de una maldita vez-dije para luego dirigir mi mirada— ¡Morphin! —grité y mis ojos comenzaron a cambiar.

Se tornaron rosa, más o menos como el rinnegan solo que en vez de anillos a lo largo de mis ojos habían una especie letras antiguas escritas en rojo. La pupila de mis ojos se convirtió en una especie de coma y dentro de esta se veía un árbol de cerezos.

— Al parecer tendré que ponerme algo serio —dijo mi padre para luego destapar el ojo que tenía cubierto dejando ver el muy conocido kekkei genakkai de los Uchiha, el Sharingan.

Mi padre no era parte de los Uchiha, pero tenía el sharingan ya que un antiguo amigo de mi padre se lo obsequio antes de morir.

— Ya había olvidado la última vez que batallamos, otou-san… —dije de forma nostálgica antes de lanzarme contra mi padre.

El esquivaba algunos ataques pero en otras ocasiones lograba golpearlo. Comencé a murmurar algunas palabras para mi misma y un chacra rojo comenzó a rodearme.

Había algunas cosas que la aldea no sabía de mi, incluyendo mi kekkei genkkai… el morphin. Un kekkei genkkai muy poderoso que proviene del clan Haruno, aunque muy pocos lograban obtenerlo.

(**Nota:** Si... le puse Morphin porque no se me ocurría mucho, es un nombre que saque de Shaman King)

El morphin era muy especial, me permitía leer y en algunas ocasiones saber lo que va a pasar, es decir, algo así como leer el futuro, y lo más importante es que podía copiar los poderes y el chacra de cualquiera de los 9 bijuu.

Otra cosa que habían ocultado sobre mi y que nadie sabía era el hecho de que también era una jinchuriki, seguramente se preguntaran ¿Cómo?. Pues un año luego de que nací, papá fue de viaje a kumogakure y me llevo. Entonces el Nibi atacó la idea y por alguna razón lo sellaron dentro de mi. Realmente no sabía mucho de eso, mi papá no quiso contarme mas.

Enseñemos nuestro poder-oí una voz dentro de mi. Era ella, era Matatabi prestándome su poder.

En cuestiones de segundos termine ganando contra mi padre, podría decirse que fue un poco de trampa pero realmente no quería continuar con esto mucho más. Tome los cascabeles y espere a que todos se despertaran para poder dárselos a Naruto y Sasuke.

— G-Gracias… Sakura-chan… —dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

— Hmp —fue lo único que recibí de parte del Uchiha.

— Les dije que no me subestimaran —murmuré para luego acercarme a mi padre.

El tenía algunas heridas así que comencé a curarlo, yo también era muy buena con el ninjutsu médico ya que había estado aprendiendo con mi "tía" Tsunade. Al cabo de unos minutos termine y lo ayude a pararse.

— Muy bien… todos pasaron —dijo mi padre.

— ¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere sensei? —preguntó confundido el rubio.

— Esto era una especie de prueba, el que no tuviera el cascabel además de quedarse sin comer volvería a la academia —explicó el peli-plata.

— Pero… Sakura no tiene ningún cascabel —está vez era el azabache quien habló.

— Si, pero ella les entrego los cascabeles a ambos porque quería que ambos continuaran. Verán… en el mundo ninja quien rompe las reglas es escoria, pero quien abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria —dijo papá para luego sentarse al pie de un árbol.

— Jeje, entonces… muchas gracias, Sakura-chan —volvió a agradecer Naruto mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

— Lo… mismo digo —dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada y tratando de disimular su muy evidente sonrojo.

— ¡Waa! ¡Tengo hambre, ttebayo! —se quejó Naruto.

— Oh, eso me recuerda —dije sacando una bolsa que contenía cuatro cajitas con un almuerzo para cada uno de nosotros.

— Sabías que iba a pasar… —comentó mi padre con una sonrisa, aunque no viera su rostro sabía que sonreía— Supongo que puedo sentirme orgulloso de la hija que tuve —esto otro lo dijo en un tono que solo yo escuché.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace susurrándole un "te quiero".

* * *

**Gaban: **Espero que les haya gustado, no se si esta algo corto o largo, pero bueno. Se supone que todo lo que vieron en este capítulo debía estar en este capítulo. Nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios, me suben mucho el animo ¡Los adoro!

**Inner: **Esperamos seguir viendo sus reviews, recuerden que si quieren dejar algún consejo o pregunta pueden hacerlo.

**Gaban: **Todas las preguntas que lleguen a dejar (si es que tienen alguna pregunta para hacer), serán respondidas en el próximo cap. Oh por cierto, lo del Morphin y ser jinchuriki, bueno como habían visto en las preguntas de la otra vez incluía sobre esto y al fina... creo que me quede con la opción de ambas (creo que no tome muy en cuenta la votación sobre esta pregunta). No se me ocurría mucho el que podía hacer el Morphin pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado.

**Inner y Gaban: **Hasta la proxima!


	7. Capítulo 6: Una nueva misión

**Gaban: **Hola a todos! Hey, gracias por todos los comentarios, realmente me agrada ver que les gusta la historia. Hemos estado recibiendo la pregunta de ¿Este fanfic será SasuSaku? Pues, todavía no se sabe... se que parece mucho SasuSaku, pero recuerden que al principio es MultiSaku, los momentos que parecen SasuSaku son solo para confundir un poco.

**Inner: **Si... se quiere hacer la malota confundiendolos con eso.

**Gaban: **Aish... es que no me podía resistir xD En fin, espero que disfruten del cap.

**Inner: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Una nueva misión**

**Sakura POV**

Nos encontrábamos en medio de una misión, no era nada difícil pues después de todo era solo una misión de rango-D, es decir, las misiones que deben hacer los gennins.

Lo único que teníamos que hacer era capturar a un gato y devolvérselo a su dueña, los chicos corrían detrás del gato mientras yo los veía con una cara de "no puedo creer que sean mis compañeros de equipo". Realmente eran muy impulsivos y competitivos.

No se podía armar un plan de estrategia porque antes de que dijeras una palabra ellos ya se habían lanzado contra el objetivo, diablos… si eso seguía así nos demorarían en todas las misiones que hagamos.

— Ven gatito —dije al ver al gatito cerca de mí, el gatito me miro por un segundo como dudando si acercarse o no— No te haré daño.

El gatito comenzó a acercarse hacía mí, la verdad se podría decir que tenía alguna especie de don con los gatos. Se acerco hasta quedar en frente mío y comenzó a refregarse contra mi pierna. Yo le hice unas caricias antes de tomarlo en brazos y comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto peleando, de nuevo.

— ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? —hablé con una voz tranquila haciendo que ambos voltearan a verme.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo lo atrapaste, dattebayo? —preguntó, o más bien grito, el rubio del grupo.

— Digamos que tengo una habilidad con los gatos —dije sin mucho interés mirando hacia cualquier lado.

— Hmp, vayamos a la torre Hokage para entregarlo y terminar la misión —dijo el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a caminar, Naruto y yo lo seguimos.

Cuando llegamos a la torre Hokage le entregamos el gatito a su dueña, a los pocos segundos el gatito quería escaparse y no lo culpo, si yo tuviera una dueña así también querría escaparme.

— Esto es aburrido, papá. ¿No puedes darnos una misión más difícil? —preguntó Naruto a su padre, el cuarto Hokage también conocido como Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Realmente no entendía como era que Naruto era hijo de ninjas tan reconocidos como Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Pero bueno, todo pasa por algo.

— Lo siento, hijo, pero están en nivel de gennin y por lo tanto solo pueden hacer misiones rango-D —respondió el padre del rubio.

— Por favor, Hokage-sama… nosotros estamos listos para una misión un poco más difícil —está vez el que hablo era Sasuke quien ya desde hace un tiempo se estaba cansando de las misiones que nos daban.

— Con todo respeto, Hokage-sama… concuerdo con que estos chicos son totalmente capaces de hacer una misión un poco más difícil —dijo mi padre que se encontraba detrás nuestro.

Yo me quedé callada y mis compañeros se me quedaron viendo esperando a que yo diga algo, pero realmente yo no estaba prestando mucha atención. Tenía la misma sensación que tenía de vez en cuando de que alguien me observaba, cada uno de mis movimientos, como si quisiera recordarlos o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Sakura-chan? —habló Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Si? ¿Chocolate? —dije lanzando cualquier palabra al azar haciendo que muchos se rieran.

— Está bien, les daré una misión de rango-C —dijo el padre de mi compañero rubio-Hagan pasar al cliente.

Luego de esas palabras entro un señor que a simple viste su apariencia no me agrado bastante (no tengo ganas de describirlo, hay vagancia) que digamos. El nos miraba con un poco de asco.

— Niños, este es el señor Tazuna, su misión es escoltarlo hasta su país natal —nos explicó el Hokage.

— ¿Estos niños me van a escoltar? Aquí solo veo a un idiota, a uno que se cree mucho y una niña que pareciera que quiere estar durmiendo en vez de estar aquí —habló el hombre mirándonos con asco.

— ¿¡A quien le dices idiota, dattebayo!? —grito alterado Naruto.

— Yo no me creo mucho —dijo con fastidio Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Se me nota mucho el no querer estar aquí? Creí que lo disimulaba bien —dije yo llamando la atención de mis compañeros.

— Al menos ella si lo admite —dijo Tazuna riéndose.

— Muy bien, vayan a preparar sus cosas, nos veremos en las puertas de la aldea en media hora —habló mi padre.

Me fui a mi casa a preparar mis cosas y al rato me dirigí hacía la entrada de la aldea, en el camino me encontré con Sasuke así que nos dirigimos juntos. El tal Tazuna ya estaba allí esperándonos, al rato llegó Naruto corriendo y gritando como siempre lo hace.

— Sakura… ¿Dónde está tu papa? —preguntó Sasuke con cansancio, ya llevábamos más de una hora esperándolo.

— Ya vendrá… —dije con calma.

— Hola, lamento llegar tarde es que se me cruzo un gatito y... —escuché la voz de mi padre.

— ¡Miente! —lo acusó Naruto.

— ¿Tarde? Estos niños ya llevan aquí más de una hora —dijo Tazuna.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Muy bien, vamos —dichas estas palabras comenzamos a caminar.

No sabía muy bien que pasaría en esta misión, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

**Gaban: **¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? A mi me gusto bastante xD

**Sakura: **Me hicieron ser vaga y poderosa... ¡Me agradas chica!

**Gaban: **Jajaj, es que siempre me agradaron los fics en los que eres poderosa y no eres la niña débil y llorona del anime.

**Inner: **Si... esperamos sus reviews.

**Sakura, Inner y Gaban: **Hasta la proxima!


	8. Capítulo 7: Conociendo al enemigo

**Gaban: **Muajajajaj eh vuelto con un nuevo, cap... lo se actualizo rápido... pero en mi encuesta la mayoría respondieron que querían que yo actualizara todos los días, así que... eme aquí con un nuevo cap. Hoy no tendremos a Inner acompañandonos ya que se metió en problemas y terminó en la cárcel, pero en cambio tenemos a un pequeño amiguito que todos conocemos como Pikachu (? Ok no, tenemos a Ino acompañandonos.

**Ino: **¡Hola todo el mundo!

**Gaban: **Bueno, chicos... espero que les guste el capítulo... ¡Ino! ¿Puedes hacer la descarga de responsabilidad? Por cierto, lamento no poner muchas escenas de batalla, es que no me salen muy bien.

**Ino: **Seguro, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Conociendo al enemigo.**

**Sakura POV**

Íbamos caminado tranquilamente por el bosque, bueno, si esto es a lo que se le puede decir tranquilo. Naruto y Tazuna iban discutiendo por todo el camino, mi padre parecía darle poca importancia al asunto e iba leyendo sus libros escritos por el tío Jiraiya, Sasuke se iba quejando sobre lo escandaloso que era Naruto y había una rara sensación que no me dejaba en tranquila.

Desde el primer día de la Academia, había sentido algo muy extraño, era como si alguien me estuviera vigilando. Las 24 horas del día, todos los día, sentía como si hubiera una persona atrás mío siguiéndome. Era extraño, realmente no creo que alguien fuera tan enfermizo de espíar a alguien las 24 horas durante todos estos años.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo pensativa —me dijo mi papá sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Si, estoy bien… —le dije para tranquilizarlo un poco— Por favor adelántense, quiero verificar una cosa.

— ¿Estas segura de querer ir sola? Puede ser peligroso —habló Sasuke acercándose a donde estaba yo.

— Oye, se defenderme… si alguien me ataca no estaré indefensa —respondí.

Se me quedaron mirando por unos minutos hasta que accedieron, cuando ya los tenía lejos al punto de que sabía que no oirían, lancé un kunai hacía un árbol. De este salieron dos personas que llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas.

Uno de los dos era un poco más petizo que el otro, tenía cabello azabache y ojos ónix como Sasuke, de hecho… se parecía bastante a el Uchiha que es mi compañero. Tenía unas ojeras muy visibles, lo que probablemente sería el producto de trabajar mucho y descansar poco, y como dice mi madrina Mikoto, dormir poco no es sano.

El otro era más alto y grande, tenía una rara piel azul pálido, su cabello era corto y de un azul más oscuro, estaba peinado hacia arriba, sus ojos eran blancos, tenía dientes afilados y en las mejillas tenía unas marcas que parecían agallas. En resumen, parecía un hombre-tiburón.

— ¿Quiénes son y que es lo que quieren? —dije mientras tomaba otro kunai y me ponía en posición de ataque.

— Vaya… eres una mocosa muy valiente —comentó el que parecía un tiburón.

— Responde mi pregunta —dije pero esta vez con un tono de voz más frío.

— Calma mocosa, no queremos pelear —habló de nuevo el hombre-tiburón.

— No me importa si quieren pelear o no, responde mi pregunta. Se que nos han estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la aldea —le dije.

— Corrección —dijo el que se parecía a Sasuke— Te hemos seguido a ti, los otros tres no nos interesan.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que quieren de mi? —exigí con algo de fastidio.

— Por el momento nada, solo tenemos la orden de vigilarte —explicó el azabache.

— Con que eso era… sabía que no era solo mi imaginación —dije pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Eh?

— Desde que comencé la academia tenía la sensación de que alguien me estaba vigilando… ahora se que en verdad me estaban observando —expliqué.

— Con que te diste cuenta… debí suponerlo, tu no eres como los demás ninjas de tu edad.

— Pero… ¿Por qué me tienen tan vigilada? ¿Oh es que ustedes ya saben de eso…? —dije refiriéndome a mi poder.

— Desde que eras tan solo un bebe, nuestra organización estaba interesada en tu kekkei genkkai, y no solo eso… queremos al bijuu que se encuentra en tu interior —explicó el que se parecía a Sasuke.

— ¿Su organización? ¿Al menos me quieres decir quienes son? —pregunté con cansancio.

— Lo sabrás con el tiempo… pequeña, ahora vete con tu grupo —me respondió para luego desaparecer junto con su compañero.

Yo me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi grupo, antes de llegar a donde estaban percibí un chacra desconocido, apure el paso y cuando llegué me encontré a mi papá luchando contra un hombre, y a Naruto y Sasuke tratando de proteger a Tazuna.

— ¡Otou-san! —grité mientras me acercaba.

— ¡Sakura, retrocede! —dijo mi papá al ver que me acercaba a ayudarlo.

Se había distraído y cuando se dio cuenta su oponente lo había encerrado en una especie de prisión de agua. Yo me quede mirando preocupada a mi papá. Mire con odio a su oponente, ahora que lo miraba lo reconocía bien. Era Zabuza Momichi, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

— Vaya… con que el legendario ninja copia tiene una hija —dijo Zabuza acercándose a donde me encontraba.

Yo retrocedí un poco, no era que tuviera miedo, pero nunca es bueno acercarse de más a un enemigo. Yo seguía retrocediendo y el avanzando hasta que mi espalda choco contra un árbol.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo, pequeña? —preguntó riéndose.

— Como si fuera a tenerle miedo a alguien como tu.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No lo provoques, el es muy fuerte! —escuché el grito de Naruto quien se acercaba corriendo junto con Sasuke.

— Deberías hacerle caso a tus amigos —dijo cogiéndome de la barbilla y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— En esta posición todo el mundo podría decir que eres un maldito pedófilo —dije burlándome de el y apartando su mano de mi rostro-Libera a mi padre y dejame en paz o sufrirás las consecuencias.

— ¿Realmente te crees tan fuerte? —preguntó.

— ¿Tengo que demostrarlo? —dije suspirando para luego cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir con mi Morphin ya activado.

— Con que quieres pelear… Je, esta bien… si me ganas liberaré a tu padre —dijo dando un brinco hacia atrás dejando un gran espacio entre nosotros.

— ¿Y si pierdo? —pregunté con desinterés.

— Vendrás conmigo.

— En tus sueños —dije para luego sacar unos kunais y lanzárselos.

El los bloqueo con su espada, la legendaria espada ejecutora que se regeneraba con la sangre de sus oponentes. Se acerco a toda velocidad pretendiendo atacarme pero yo simplemente me quede quieta.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de pegarme con su espada yo lo esquive y le di un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo volar lejos.

— Realmente se ve que no sabes nada… —dije con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Hice unos símbolos rápidos y lo ataque usando un simple ataque de elemento agua. El estaba algo débil de ya haber estado luchando con mi padre y por eso luego de mi ataque su prisión de agua desapareció dejando a mi padre libre. Pero el estaba inconsciente.

Yo le di un último golpe a Zabuza dejándolo inconsciente, me acerque rápido a mi padre para revisarlo y comenzar a curarlo usando mi ninjutsu medico.

— Gracias por detenerlo, estuvimos buscándolo por un tiempo —dijo lo que parecía ser un Anbu de la niebla apareciendo de entre los árboles. Le lanzo tres agujas a Zabuza y luego se lo llevo.

— Esto si que fue raro...-murmuré antes de seguir con mi tarea de sanar a mi padre— Por favor… resiste…

* * *

**Gaban: **¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? A mi me gusto bastante, y ahí tienen los que querían capítulo largo... xD

**Zabuza: **Me dejaste como un maldito pedofilo TnT Ahora la gente no me va a querer.

**Gaban: **Y a ti desde cuando te importa eso? Hay ya que, esperamos que les haya gustado bastante.

**Inner: ***llega corriendo de la nada* ¡Lo logré!

**Gaban: **¿Y tu que haces aquí? Se suponía que estabas en la carcel.

**Inner: **Me escape

**Gaban: **Hay, ya que... ¡Ino, estas despedida! Bueno, por favor dejen sus reviews, gracias por leer.


	9. Capítulo 8: Dudas

**Gaban: **Hey, hola... nuevamente me vuelvo a disculpar por las muy pocas escenas de acción, es que sinceramente una... es que no me sale muy bien escribir eso, y segundo es que esta parte no me interesa demasiado.

**Inner: **Hoy venimos con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste mucho.

**Gaban: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Dudas.**

**Sakura POV**

Luego de haber tratado las heridas más graves de mi padre, lo llevamos a la casa del señor Tazuna donde conocimos a su hija Tsunami y a su nieto Inari. Cuando mi padre despertó nos llevó al bosque para enseñarnos, o más bien enseñarles a Naruto y Sasuke como escalar los árboles de la forma que lo haría un ninja.

Ellos estuvieron horas intentando, yo me marche a la casa de Tazuna para comer algo y luego intentar pensar con claridad. Varias cosas rondaban por mi mente, para empezar… ese Anbu que se llevo a Zabuza se veía sospechoso, además pareciera que lo atacaba para matarlo pero no golpeo ningún punto vital del espadachín.

Por otro lado, ¿Quiénes eran esos ninjas que me mantenían vigilada? ¿En verdad eran ellos los que me habían estado observando desde que entré a la academia? Desde que era pequeña sabía que mi poder atraería la atención de muchos ninjas que lo podrían usar para bien o para mal, por lo que se mantuvo oculto para todos en la aldea.

Bueno, claro que con la excepción de mi padre, el Hokage y algunos ninjas de alto rango que me cuidaban de vez en cuando. Ellos me habían estado entrenando para usar mi poder, sabía que desde el momento en que nací yo me había convertido en una herramienta que podría salvar vidas o causar la destrucción.

-Solo soy una herramienta, no debo encariñarme con las personas, debo controlar mi poder-murmuré recordando las palabras que muchas veces había oído.

_Flashback_

_-Debes aprender a controlar bien tu poder, Sakura… al ser algo tan grande es natural que se pueda salir de control, a partir de hoy serás entrenada por varios ninjas de alto rango-me dijo el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasará si no logró controlar mi poder?-pregunté, mis ojos se estaban cristalizando imaginando que algo malo volviese a ocurrir-Yo no quiero lastimar a las personas… soy un monstruo._

_-No eres un monstruo, linda, eres una persona… no importa qué clase de cualidades tengas, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte-dijo la esposa del cuarto, Kushina Uzumaki, abrazándome._

_Los días pasaban y yo había comenzado mi entrenamiento, un tal Danzo me entrenaba la mayor parte del tiempo. A penas podía descansar, entrenaba hasta que caía inconsciente._

_-Desde el momento en que naciste te has convertido en una herramienta, Sakura. No debes encariñarte con otros seres, las emociones harán que tu poder se salga de control y eso no es lo que queremos. Debes controlar tu poder-me dijo mientras yo seguía corriendo._

_Fin Flashback_

Aún no entiendo porque los demás me daban un trato especial, me trataban como si fuera una copa de cristal que hay que proteger, yo solo era una herramienta para proteger a mi aldea, para serle fiel a mi amo. Yo no debía tener emociones, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentir.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?-me pregunté a mi misma mirando la luna que alumbraba el cielo nocturno junto a las estrellas.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos. No, no debo llorar, no debo reír, no debo sentir. Dios, varias dudas me invadían en estos momentos, yo tan solo trataba de calmarme, sabía que si seguía como estaba ahora mi poder se saldría de control.

Salté por la ventana y comencé a correr sin dirección alguna, corrí y corrí, no queriendo huir sino queriendo entrenar. Aún no estaba en la condición de poder controlar mi poder a la perfección, me faltaba entrenamiento y eso era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Corrí por unas horas hasta que llegué a un lago. Comencé a hacer clones de sombra y empecé a entrenar mi taijutsu, estuve así un buen rato y luego comencé a practicar con genjutsu, nuevamente dure un rato para luego cambiar a ninjutsu.

Estaba tratando de perfeccionar mis jutsus, pues algunos no los tenía del todo dominados. Seguí por varias horas, creo que ya se habían vuelto las 3 de la mañana o algo por el estilo. Me cerque al lago y bebí un poco de agua para luego mojarme un poco la cara en un intento de refrescarme.

Me senté en frente del lago en posición de loto (ya saben, esa típica forma en la que se sientan cuando meditan) y comencé a respirar calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Al abrirlos me encontraba frente a Matatabi.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha? Deberías de estar durmiendo-me dijo Matatabi mirándome fijamente, aunque no se notara mucho ella estaba preocupada-Sabes que no debes exigirte demasiado en el entrenamiento, si sigues así estarás muy cansada para pelear.

-Debo seguir entrenando, Matatabi. No puedo controlar del todo mi kekkei genkkai y a penas y logro entrar en el modo bijuu-le respondí.

-Aún así, creo que está bien que entrenes… pero no de una manera tan poco sana como lo haces-habló la felina gigante que estaba en frente mío.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero debo hacerlo-dije antes de que ella desapareciera-¿Para qué existo yo?-pregunté mirando aquel lago tan puro y cristalino que se encontraba en frente mío.

Nuevamente las dudas estaban atacándome, cerré los ojos intentando meditar. Tome un par de respiraciones profundas y cuando ya estaba concentrada comencé a sentir la energía de lo que me rodeaba. En estas condiciones siempre se me hacía más fácil pensar.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar hasta que recordé a los dos ninjas con los que me encontré hoy, no estaba segura pero había oído acerca de una organización que usaba capas negras con nubes rojas.

_Flashback_

_-Como ya te hemos dicho, tu poder atraerá la atención de varios ninjas-comenzó a explicarme Minato._

_-Entre ellos sabemos que Orochimaru en algún momento intentará venir por ti-continúo Asuma con la explicación._

_-Hay un grupo del cual no estamos muy seguros, pero creemos que querrán tu poder…-dijo Kurenai-Ellos son Akatsuki._

_-Una organización de ninjas renegados de varias aldeas, se identifican por las capas negras con nubes rojas que usan-habló Kushina._

_Fin Flashback_

-Con que Akatsuki… ¿Qué es lo que querrán de mi poder?

* * *

**Gaban: **Espero que les haya gustado, lo lamento si no fue muy largo o no es de su agrado, es que cuando lo escribí me dolía mucho la cabeza y no tenía mucha imaginación... pues, estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

**Inner: **Esperamos sus Reviews.


	10. Capítulo 9: Pelea contra Zabuza

**Gaban: **Holis, eh vuelto con un nuevo cap de "La vida de Sakura Hatake", espero que les guste... nya, lamento si las peleas no son muy buenas pero les recuerdo que soy pésima en ese aspecto de escribir batallas.

**Inner: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personas le pertenecen a GabanYu, esperamo que les guste el cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Pelea contra Zabuza**

**Sakura POV**

Cuando se hicieron más o menos las cuatro de la mañana volví a la casa de Tazuna, afuera de esta se encontraban Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke probablemente esperándome o algo por el estilo. Me acerque como si nada hubiese pasado y sin saludarlos me dispuse a entrar en la casa para dormir un poco o quizá darme un baño.

— Detente ahí, señorita —oí la voz de mi padre, era firme y sabiendo cómo era mi padre ahora se venía un reproche por haberme ido sin avisar— ¿A dónde se supone que estabas?

— ¿Tengo que responder? Otou-san, estoy cansada… déjame ir a dormir —le respondí.

— No te irás sin responderme, Sakura —dijo el peli-plata.

— Agh, te lo diré mañana, tengo sueño y además necesito un baño —le dije para finalmente entrar en la casa e irme al cuarto que nos había dado Tsunami.

Al día siguiente fuimos a acompañar a Tazuna cuando de repente apareció Zabuza con el Anbu de ayer, no se me hizo muy extraño que aquel Anbu estuviera junto a él.

— Sabía que había algo raro en todo esto —dije en un tono de voz que solo yo oiría.

— Con que de nuevo acompañado de estos ninjas de Konoha —comentó Zabuza— ¿Acaso son tus guardaespaldas personales?

— Lárguense de aquí —le oí decir a Sasuke.

Estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que comenzó una pelea, yo y Sasuke contra el enmascarado y mi padre contra Zabuza. Sasuke se lanzaba de una sola vez a atacar a nuestro oponente sin detenerse a pensar en una buena estrategia. Dios, juro que cuando ya pueda tener misiones en solitario no volveré a hacer un equipo, solo te retrasan.

— Sasuke, detente… si sigues atacando de esa forma no llegaras a nada —le dije con voz firme, el me miro unos minutos pensándolo.

Vi que el enmascarado lo iba a atacar y usando el elemento tierra forme una especie de fuerte alrededor de el para protegerlo de los ataques.

— ¿Por qué lo proteges? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, te fastidia trabajar con él —me preguntó mi oponente.

— Porque yo solo soy una herramienta para proteger mi aldea y el es parte de ella —respondí mientras activaba mi kekkei genkkai.

— Vaya… eres igual que yo, yo solo soy un arma para proteger a Zabuza-sama —habló el.

— Supongo… —dije antes de realizar unos sellos.

En el suelo comenzaron a aparecer letras antiguas que comenzaron a rodear a mi oponente. El objetivo de aquellas letras era simple, el no se podría mover niusar ningún ataque. Cuando vi que el realmente no se podía mover hice unos hilos de chacra para atarlo y luego decise las letras antiguas. Hice aparecer un clon de sombras para que lo custodiara y libere a Sasuke de mi elemento tierra diciéndole que proteja a Tazuna.

Corrí entre la niebla dirigiéndome a ayudar a mi padre. No podía ver por dónde iba, sentí una mano en mi hombro y me asuste, me volteé rápidamente encontrándome con Zabuza. Comencé a retroceder tratando de dejar cierta distancia entre nosotros.

— Vaya… realmente no esperaba que vencieran a Haku, realmente me sorprendes —habló Zabuza.

— No me subestimes por ser una niña, Zabuza —dije mientras sacaba un kunai.

— Eres valiente... —dijo para luego agarrar su espada y comenzar a correr hacia mí pero alguien lo detuvo.

Era mi padre usando su chidori, Zabuza lo bloqueaba con su espada y luego empujo a mi padre lejos. El estaba débil por lo que no pudo levantarse a ayudarme. Yo miraba a Zabuza mientras él se me acercaba.

— Hice mi pequeña investigación, sé que muchos andan detrás de un poder que tienes… me gustaría ver ese poder —dijo.

Yo hice unos sellos planeando alejarlo con un ataque pero no fui tan rápida y él me golpeo con su espada haciéndome un corte en el pecho. Escupí sangre y trate de curarme con mi ninjutsu medico pero Zabuza no me dejó, me pateo mandándome lejos.

— Vaya, y yo que pensaba que sería más entretenido pelear contigo —comentó mientras se acercaba y me tomaba del cabello obligándome a mirarlo— Tan solo eres una mocosa que intenta ser ninja.

Me soltó del cabello haciendo que yo me golpeara la cabeza contra el piso, el iba a darme el golpe con su espada. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme rápido y comenzar a correr, pero él era más rápido y me agarro del brazo y haciendo unos movimientos el…

— ¡Ahh! —me quebró el brazo y yo lo único que pude hacer fue gritar por el dolor.

— ¿Tus últimas palabras antes de que acabe contigo? —preguntó.

— Mátame, termina con mi sufrimiento, yo solo soy una herramienta para proteger mi aldea —respondí, mi voz estaba quebrada. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer inconsciente.

Mi vista se comenzaba a nublar, mis piernas temblaban. Iba a caer pero en ese momento alguien me atrapo, lo único que recuerdo fue oír los gritos de mi equipo y a alguien decirme "resiste, mocosa".

* * *

**Gaban: **Espero que les haya gustado bastante, de nuevo me disculpo por las escenas de peleas.

**Inner: **Esperamos sus reviews.


	11. Capítulo 10: ¿Te unes?

**Gaban: **Hola, lamento haber dejado el capítulo anterior... así con "¿Quien salvo a Sakura?" pero bueno, aquí hoy tendrán la respuesta de eso.

**Inner: **Esperamos que les guste, y lamentamos si los caps se vuelven cortos, es que estamos con un sueño de pu** madre :3

**Gaban: **¡Inner! ¿Que te dije acerca de decir groserias? é_é ve al rincon y no te muevas. En fin, Naruto ni ninguno se sus personajes me pertenecen, esperamos que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¿Quieres unirte?**

**Sakura POV**

Lo único que en estos momentos lograba recordar era haber estado luchando contra Zabuza y haberme desmayado. No sabía donde me encontraba, solo podía escuchar dos voces. Una parecía de un hombre como de unos 26 años o quizá 30. La segunda voz sonaba como la de un chico de 18 años.

Traté de abrir mis ojos pero no podía, mis parpados no querían cooperar conmigo. Me concentre para oír la conversación de aquellas dos voces.

— Esta mocosa causa demasiados problemas, no entiendo para que la quiere el jefe, se que tiene el Matatabi pero... ¿Por qué quiere que se una a nosotros? Es solo una niña —dijo la voz del que parecía ser el más grande de los dos.

— Ya te lo eh dicho, esta chica tiene un poder muy grande… muchos ninjas andan tras de ella, Konoha mantuvo su poder en secreto de los habitantes de la aldea, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo para el resto de los ninjas, es decir, desde antes de que ella naciera unas pocas personas ya sabían que esta niña tendría un gran poder y de ahí los demás se fueron enterando. Lider-sama quiere usar su poder para el beneficio de Akatsuki —respondió la otra voz.

— ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso? —preguntó la primera voz.

— Recuerda que yo también fui un ninja de Konoha, los últimos días que estuve allí pude ver como Danzo la entrenaba y también me mencionó algunas cosas sobre ella —dijo la segunda voz.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir inconciente? Ya me estoy cansando de llevarla —se quejó el mayor.

— Recuerda que es tan solo una niña y que recibió grandes heridas, es normal que por un rato este así. Aunque creo que se está despertando.

El que me estaba cargando me dejo en el suelo al pie de un árbol. Yo me frote los ojos en un intento de abrirlos y cuando lo logre mire a los dos hombres que estaban en frente mío. No eran nada más y nada menos que los dos tipos de Akatsuki con los que me había encontrado anteriormente.

— ¿U-Ustedes me ayudaron? —pregunté, me costaba hablar.

— Si —respondió el de cabellos azabaches.

— ¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar mirando el suelo.

— Te necesitamos, no podíamos dejar que te mueras así nomas —está vez respondió el que se parecía a un tiburón.

— Yo debería estar muerta —murmuré— No soy nadie especial, solo soy una herramienta. No importa si muero o vivo, eso jamás cambiara.

— Tu no eres una herramienta —escuché la voz del azabache, lo mire sorprendida— Tu tan solo eres una niña que ah nacido en circunstancias que no debería, tu deerías estar disfrutando tu infancia y no deberías entrenar como una loca para proteger tu aldea, eres muy joven aún.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, no sabía porque pero aquellas palabras habían llegado a lo más profundo de mi corazón. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, el me miraba con dulzura. Acerco su mano a mi mejilla para limpiar las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir.

— Mi nombre es Itachi —dijo sonriendo un poco.

— S-Soy Sakura… —dije un poco nerviosa por la cercanía.

— Estas herida, no pudimos tratar tus heridas porque ninguno sabe sobre ninjutsu médico —interrumpió el hombre-tiburón— Por cierto, me llamo Kisame.

— Oh, no importa… yo puedo curarme —dije acercando mi mano a mi pecho para curar la herida.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya había cerrado la herida, mi brazo era otro tema. No se curaría de una sola vez por lo que agarre un palo y lo amarre a mi brazo para luego usar un poco de ninjutsu médico.

— Creo que con eso estaré bien por ahora —dije para luego mirarlos.

— Ven vámonos, todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer —dijo Itachi agarrándome de la mano y comenzando a guíarme hacía algún lugar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

No sabía porque estaba confiando en ellos, pero había algo en Itachi que me hacía sentirme bien y no quería apartarme de él.

— A la guarida de Akatsuki, nuestro líder quiere verte —respondió Kisame.

Los seguí, estuvimos un par de días así, era un camino muy largo e Itachi no quería ir muy rápido por causa de mis heridas. Kisame parecía un poco fastidiado pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Al final habíamos llegado a la guarida de Akatsuki.

Era muy grande con varios pasillos que a penas eran iluminados por una diminuta luz. No sabía cuantos pasillos había recorrido, todo el lugar se veía exactamente igual. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, me estremecí un poco al sentir un chacra poderoso del otro lado de la puerta.

Itachi toco y a los pocos segundos se escucho una voz diciendo que entremos. Entramos y pude ver varios muebles de madera negra que le daban un toque misterioso y antiguo al lugar. Había un escritorio y detrás de este había una gran silla donde estaba sentado un chico.

Aparentaba unos 20 años o un poco más, su cabello era anaranjado y estaba lleno de perforaciones. Pude notar que tenía la banda de Amegakure en su frente pero estaba tachada. En sus ojos se podía apreciar el rinnegan, un poderoso kekkei genkkai que competía contra el Morphin. Su expresión era seria y no apartaba la mirada de mi.

— Ya la hemos traído, Lider-sama —dijo Itachi.

— Buen trabajo. Kisame, Itachi… pueden retirarse —habló el peli-naranja.

Su voz era profunda y algo suave, me quede algo hipnotizada al escucharlo hablar pero rápidamente reaccione y vi como Itachi y Kisame se iban de la habitación dejándome allí con su líder. Mire de vuelta al pelinaranja, estaba algo nerviosa de lo podría pasar ahora.

— Con que tu eres la pequeña Sakura Hatake —dijo mientras me miraba, yo solamente le atine a asentir— Mira Sakura, sabemos acerca de tu poder… Akatsuki quiere ayudarte a controlar el Morphin.

— ¿E-En serio? —dije con los ojos iluminados y con emoción, no era que me agradara la idea de estar con ninjas renegados pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprender a controlar mi poder.

— Así es, queremos aumentar tu poder, aprovechar tu potencial. Konoha no estaba viendo todo tu potencial, te creían una niña débil que tenía un poder que no merecía, pero todo lo que creyo Konoha es incorrecto. Puedo verlo en ti, Sakura, tu eres bastante fuerte y puedes serlo más si nos dejas ayudarte-explicó.

— Pero… ¿Tengo que hacer algo a cambio de que me entrenen? —pregunté con desconfianza.

— Que lista eres, pero si. Queremos que a cambio de ayudarte tu te unas a Akatsuki —respondió.

Me lo quede pensando unos minutos. No podía unirme a Akatsuki, si lo hacía era posible que me hicieran pelear contra mi aldea y yo no quería eso, pero no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de fortalecerme y aprender a controlar completamente el Morphin.

Lo medité unos minutos más y luego lo miré con una expresión seria. El estaba esperando pacientemente mi respuesta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te unes?

* * *

**Gaban: **Chan, Chan, Chan! Suspenso! ¿Que respondera Sakura? ¿Se unirá o le será leal a Konoha? ¿Los ninjas de Konoha la estarán buscando? ¿Seguiré haciendo preguntas? ¡Descubranlo en el próximo cap! Esperamos sus reviews y yo me marcho antes de que mi inner se le ocurra abrir la boca. Bye bye.


	12. Capítulo 11: Vas a participar

**Gaban: **Holis, lamento haberles dejado con la intriga, jeje es que no pude recistir mi acto de dejarles con la intriga (? bueno, en fin, aquí esta el onceavo capítulo de "La vida de Sakura Hatake" gracias a todos los que estan leyendo la historia y dejan sus comentarios, realmente me alegra saber que les gusta la historia ¡Los adoro! bueno... ahora... ¡Inner, se util y haz la descarga de responsabilidad!

**Inner: **Te estas volviendo muy mala conmigo TT-TT ¿podrías decir por favor? hay ya que, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Vas a participar**

**Sakura POV**

Habían pasado unos meses desde que acepte la propuesta de Pein, yo me había convertido en parte de Akatsuki. Fui entrenada por cada uno de los miembros de la organización y se puede decir que me llevo bien con todos.

Konan era como una madre para mi, ella era la que más me cuidaba. De vez en cuando me daba consejos, me divertía mucho con ella. Me enseño sus habilidades de convertirse en papel y esas cosas. Aprendí a hacer origami y ahora llevaba una flor de origami en el cabello al igual que ella.

Por otro lado estaba Pein, también conocido como Líder-sama, aunque sé que en realidad el se llamaba Nagato y que su apariencia era otra. El me ayudaba a controlar el Morphin, constantemente hacíamos batallas entre el Rinnegan y el Morphin. El se preocupaba mucho por mí, era como un segundo padre, solo que el si me tenía confianza y me dejaba liberar mi poder.

Luego estaban los otros miembros de Akatsuki, como Itachi. El era como mi hermano mayor, me enteré que era un Uchiha y que era el hermano de Sasuke. Me enseñaba a usar genjutsu y alguno que otro ninjutsu que él sabía. Siempre que no entrenábamos estábamos en la biblioteca charlando y leyendo algún libro. Me llevaba bastante bien con él.

Kisame y otro chico llamado Hidan me entrenaban en el arte de usar armas, en poco tiempo había aprendido a usar a la perfección tanto armas pequeñas como grandes. Con Kisame siempre solía bromear, nos reíamos un montón y fastidiábamos a los demás, era como un hermano.

Hidan era lo que se consideraba "el loco" del grupo, o al menos esa era mi definición para él. Constantemente estaba gritando y maldiciendo a todo el mundo, era fastidioso y la mayor parte del tiempo me peleaba con él, aunque no negaba que lo quería un montón y el siempre me protegía.

Deidara y Sasori se peleaban por enseñarme "arte". Sasori me enseñaba a manejar y crear marionetas mientras que Deidara me enseñaba a usar arcilla explosiva. Con Deidara me llevaba muy bien, siempre me divertía con él, era como otro hermano más.

Sasori por otra parte era más reservado, hablábamos de vez en cuando. Me protegía constantemente y yo le quería también como a un hermano. Se podría decir que teníamos una especie de relación "respetuosa" o algo por el estilo.

Kakuzu era como un tío para mi, el era bastante avaricioso y creo que su habito se me pego. Además de aprender sus técnicas aprendí sobre el dinero y se puede decir que en cualquier momento terminaría igual de avariciosa que el. No hablábamos mucho pero él me tenía un gran cariño.

Zetsu era como mi niñero, no hablábamos mucho pero él estaba constantemente vigilándome y cuidándome. Gracias a el había aprendido sobre plantas y como crear antídotos y venenos.

— Sakura —me llamó Konan entrando a mi cuarto.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté mirándola.

— Pein quiere verte, tiene algo que decirte —respondió la peliazul, yo asentí y me dirigí a la oficina de mi líder.

En este tiempo que había estado aquí ya me había aprendido de memoria el recorrido por toda la base de Akatsuki. Camine por los largos pasillos y me detuve frente a la puerta de la oficina de Pein. Toque y espere a que el me indicara que pasara, cuando lo hizo entré y me quede frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Quería verme, Líder-sama? —pregunté.

— Sakura ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que puedes llamarme Pein? —me preguntó mirándome.

— Lo lamento ¿Quería verme, Pein-san? —volví a preguntar.

— Si, como sabrás los exámenes Chunnin pronto se realizaran en Konoha y tu vas a participar —me respondió.

Mis ojos se iluminaron y lo mire con una gran sonrisa antes de tirarme encima de él para abrazarlo y repetir una y otra vez "gracias". Cuando ya estaba más calmada me aparte de él y me disculpe.

— Descuida. Muy bien, como debes ir con un equipo un par de ninjas de Amegakure te acompañaran —me dijo— Ve a alistar tus cosas, en una hora sales para Konoha.

— De acuerdo, Pein-san —dije con una sonrisa dispuesta a irme.

— Oh y por cierto, no podrás usar la capa de Akatsuki. No queremos que sospechen ¿De acuerdo? —yo asentí y luego me fui a preparar mis cosas.

Estaba feliz, iba a participar de los exámenes Chunnin.

* * *

**Gaban: **Muy bien, lamento que sea tan corto pero en mi defensa... ¡Actualizo todos los días!

**Inner: **Pero si podrías tratar de hacerlos un poco más largos...

**Gaban: **Callate Inner ¬¬ tu sabes el problema que tengo con los caps largos.

**Inner: **Ya, ya, tranquila... como sea, esperamos sus reviews, gracias por leer.


	13. Capítulo 12: Nuevo equipo y reencuentro

**Gaban: **Turururu, hey hola, aqui les traigo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste mucho. les recuerdo que Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, que disfruten el capi y bueno... creo que eso es todo n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El nuevo equipo y el reencuentro**

**Sakura POV**

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para prepararme, pues en unas horas conocería a mi nuevo equipo y partiríamos en dirección a Konoha. Realmente no tenía muchos deseos de volver a esa aldea, solo iba porque quería convertirme en una Chunnin. Sabía que muchos me iban a reconocer y me iban a hacer varias preguntas y yo la verdad no estaba con ganas de responder preguntas.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me quite mi capa de Akatsuki, pues como había mencionado, yo soy una miembro de esta organización solo que no salgo a hacer misiones ya que era posible que me encontrara con ninjas de Konoha y eso no era lo que queríamos. Nadie que me conociera podía enterarse de él que yo me había vuelto una Akatsuki.

Me cambie de ropa, llevaba una blusa sin mangas color rojo que me llegaba por encima del ombligo. Me puse un short ajustado, color negro que me llegaba a medio muslo. En la parte trasera del short había una especie de tela rosa que simulaba ser parte de una falda. Tenía unas botas que me llegaban hasta unos 4 dedos por encima de la rodilla. Alrededor de mi cuello puse mi banda de Amegakure.

Pues aparte de ser de Akatsuki me volví una ninja de la aldea de esta aldea. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Nagato me pidió que lo sea y pues, yo no me pude negar.

Agarre una mochila y metí algunas cosas para luego salir de la guarida donde me esperaban Nagato y dos chicos que al parecer eran mis nuevos compañeros de equipo.

El primero de los dos tenia cabello negro azabache, su cabellera era larga hasta los hombros y estaba desordenada. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde jade, como los míos solo que los de él eran un poco más oscuros. Su piel era pálida y su torso estaba bien formado, se notaba que hacia ejercicio.

El segundo era de cabellos castaños, a diferencia del otro él tenía el cabello más corto pero lo tenía igualmente desordenado. Sus ojos eran también de color verde jade y los de él eran más pálidos. Estaba levemente bronceado y en su mejilla había una cicatriz. Su torso también estaba bien formado, dando a entender que él también se ejercitaba.

Dios mío, me iba a dar una hemorragia nasal por ver a estos chicos, eran simplemente hermosos__Inner: ¿No querrás decir sexys?__ Oh ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? Como sea, la cosa era que tuve que desviar la mirada tratando de no sonrojarme, pero era imposible.

-Sakura, ellos son tus nuevos compañeros de equipo-comenzó a decir Nagato-Son Ryos-señalo al de cabellos azabache-Y Kettaro-señalo al castaño-Ambos son Haruno.

Al oír el apellido Haruno me quede pensativa, la única Haruno de la que alguna vez oí hablar fue de mi madre, sabía que los Haruno eran un clan que luego de un tiempo se desarmo y realmente no me esperaba encontrarme con alguien de aquel clan.

-Oh y por cierto… Konan los acompañara-comentó Nagato.

Y como si fuera arte de magia apareció la peliazul a la cual yo consideraba una madre. En vez de estar vestida con su capa de Akatsuki llevaba otra vestimenta.

Estaba vestida con una blusa sin mangas que simulaba ser una especie de kimono solo que le llegaba como a medio muslo, era de color gris claro y tenía una cinta negra situada debajo de sus pechos. Llevaba unos shorts negros que le llegaban hasta seis dedos por encima de la rodilla y tenía unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla. Tenía una banda de Amegakure en su brazo izquierdo y un collar con la nube de Akatsuki.

-Muy bien ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Konan.

Nosotros asentimos y partimos hacía Konoha. El viaje fue largo y tardamos en llegar pero finalmente nos encontrábamos frente a las puertas de Konoha. Me trajo algunos recuerdos ver de nuevo la aldea pero rápidamente empuje lejos esos recuerdos.

Recorrimos la aldea en busca de un lugar donde hospedarnos y de repente escuche el grito de una voz familiar. Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con la imagen de Naruto tratando de alejar a un tipo de Sunagakure que estaba agarrando a Konohamaru por el cuello de la camiseta que traía puesta.

Esa imagen me molesto bastante, pues Konohamaru era como un hermano menor, en varias ocasiones lo había cuidado y realmente le tenía cariño ese niño. Así que decidí acercarme para detener eso.

**Sasuke POV**

Estaba junto a Naruto tratando de detener a aquel tipo de Sunagakure que quería darle una paliza a Konohamaru. Que molesto, realmente no tenía mucho contacto con el pequeño pero sabía que él era como el hermano menor de Sakura y no querría que nada le pasara.

Hace varios meses que no sabemos nada de ella, solo encontramos a Zabuza mal herido y la banda de Sakura tirada. No sabemos dónde está, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue viva.

-Deja en paz a mi hermanito-escuché una angelical voz que se me hacía muy familiar.

Voltee a ver al origen de la voz y me quedé asombrado de lo que vi. Era ella, era Sakura, estaba viva y se veía más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Pero vi algo que me molesto, alrededor de su cuello había una banda de Amegakure. ¿Ella ya nos había reemplazado?

-Nee-chan…-murmuró Konohamaru igual de impactado viendo a la pelirrosa.

-¿Vas a soltarlo? ¿O tengo que darte una paliza?-preguntó con voz amenazante mirando al de Suna.

Vaya… jamás pensé que si me reencontrara con ella sería así.

* * *

**Gaban: **Y bien? Que les parecio? A mi me gusto, bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews. Gracias por leer.


	14. Capítulo 13: No me llames Sakura

**Gaban: **Hey! Hola a todos! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que como me devele usando la compu todas las noches anteriores... pues, me quede dormida todo el día, creo que a penas lo unico que hice fue almorzar.

**Inner: **¡Nos perdimos la cena! T-T

**Gaban: **Creo que eso nos enseña que no debemos quedarnos hasta tarde despiertas xD En fin, espero que les guste el cap, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me perenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: No me llames Sakura.**

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura estaba en una pose intimidante con una mirada asesina ordenándole al chico de Sunagakure que soltara a Konohamaru. No sé porque pero había algo en Sakura que se notaba diferente y no era solo su apariencia, sino que había algo en su comportamiento que se notaba distinto.

Sabía que Sakura era una chica seria y de poca paciencia, con la cual era muy difícil llegar a tener una amistad. Pero ahora notaba unos aires de odio y resentimiento alrededor de ella, no sabía el porqué de eso, pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto.

-Ya… tranquila preciosa, no hace falta que nos pongamos rudos-dijo el tipo de Suna con un intento de voz seductora mientras miraba a Sakura con morbosidad.

Me enfado el ver como aquel tipo miraba de esa forma a Sakura, aunque por otra parte no podía evitarlo. Es decir ¿Acaso no la han visto? Cualquier hombre querría estar con ella.

Era una chica bastante hermosa, con exótico cabello color rosa pastel y hermosos ojos verde jade. Labios rosados y carnosos que cualquier chico querría besar, eran muy tentadores. Además de que era una chica que estaba más desarrollada que las chicas de nuestra edad, es decir, tenía buenas curvas pero tampoco tan exageradas.

Y el hecho de que estuviera usando esa clase de ropa ajustada que resaltaba sus curvas, pues dejaba mucho a la imaginación pervertida de nosotros los hombres.

-Daj… deja de mirarme así si aprecias tu vida-dijo Sakura con cara de asco.

-Eso será un problema preciosa, porque yo aprecio mi vida y no quiero dejar de mirarte-le respondió el ninja de Sunagakure.

-¿Podría dejar de molestar a nuestra compañera?-escuché una voz y de pronto vi como otros dos ninjas de Ame se acercaban a Sakura-No queremos que ella se enoje y termine destruyendo cosas.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó mientras inconscientemente soltaba a Konohamaru quien corrió a abrazar a Sakura.

La pelirrosa le correspondió el abrazo y luego nos miró a Naruto y a mí con cierto odio. Le susurró algo en el oído a Konohamaru y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul que al parecer también provenía de Amegakure.

-¡Espera!-gritó Naruto corriendo hacia donde ella estaba-¿Podemos hablar?

-No-respondió cortante la pelirrosa, su voz era como veneno, jamás había visto a Sakura así.

-Oye ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué actúas como si nos odiaras?-pregunté acercándome.

-Hmp, déjenme en paz de una buena vez ¿Quieren?-fue lo único que escuche de su parte mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su nuevo equipo.

-Sakura… ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso en aquella misión? ¿Por qué jamás volviste a Konoha?-comenzó a atacarla con preguntas el rubio que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Y por qué querría regresar a esta estúpida aldea?-preguntó con enojo volteándose a vernos.

Sus ojos eran como dagas, sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca de disgusto y su pose era intimidante. En ese momento juro que no reconocí a Sakura.

-¿Por qué? Porque tú eres de esta aldea-escuché la voz de mi sensei que apareció de la nada.

-Hmp… querrás decir que nací en esta aldea, ah no… lo olvidaba, yo nací en el bosque momentos antes de que mi madre fuera perseguida por secuaces de Orochimaru. No pertenezco a esta aldea, seamos sinceros, el hecho de que crecí aquí no significa que me sienta a gusto-habló Sakura.

-Sakura Hatake ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?-dijo Kakashi en un tono de reproche.

-No me hables como si ahora te fueras a hacer el padre, Kakashi-escupió con veneno la pelirrosa, pude ver la expresión de asombro de Kakashi-Tú la mayor parte del tiempo no estabas conmigo, a penas y eras buen padre… ni siquiera estoy segura de que me querías, me sometieron a un entrenamiento terrible a los 4 años y tu ni siquiera dijiste nada… ¿Qué clase de padre obligaría a su hija a entrenar de tal forma cuando es muy joven?

-Sakura…-trató de decir algo pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-No me llames Sakura tan a la ligera, no tienes el derecho y no me importa si tú me nombraste así. ¿Sabes por cuantas cosas eh pasado gracias a ti? ¡Sellaste a Matatabi en mi interior! ¿¡Qué clase de padre haría eso!?

-Sakura, yo… déjame explicarte-la voz del peliplata estaba quebrada y su único ojo visible comenzaba a cristalizarse.

-Te dije que no me llamaras Sakura, a partir de ahora solo puedes dirigirte a mí como Haruno… no quiero llevar tu sucio apellido, yo soy una Haruno y la prueba de ello son mis ojos-le volvió a interrumpir.

-Sakura, déjame hablar, por favor déjame explicarte las cosas-casi gritó Kakashi-Sé que fui un mal padre pero trate de compensarlo muchas veces, no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero… eres mi única hija, yo no quise someterte a un entrenamiento tan intensivo, es más, quise detener al Hokage pero él me dijo que fue decisión de los ancianos de Konoha y no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Y qué hay del Matatabi? ¿Eh? ¿Un padre que quiere a su hija sellaría a un bijuu dentro de ella?-preguntó Sakura, sus ojos también se estaba cristalizando y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a derramar lágrimas.

-Sakura, eso también trate de impedirlo… pero unos ninjas te secuestraron y lo sellaron dentro de ti, los hice pagar por eso y no pude hacer nada al respecto, pues si extraía el bijuu tu morirías-le explicó el Hatake.

-Me niego a creer que me quieres y me importa un bledo que cosas me expliques, yo ahora soy una ninja de Amegakure y lo seguiré siendo. Allí encontré gente que me dio amor y me cuido cuando yo estaba herida. Me ayudaron a controlar al cien por ciento y me ayudaron a fortalecerme. No fueron como Konoha que pensaban que como soy una niña sería débil y no lo lograría controlar… ellos si vieron el potencial en mi-dijo Sakura mientras miraba el suelo-Yo no volveré a ser una herramienta de Konoha.

-Sakura…

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras Sakura!-gritó para luego darse la vuelta e irse con su equipo de Amegakure. Realmente no me creía lo que había escuchado.

* * *

**Gaban: **Hey, perdonen por ese reencuentro con Kakashi T-T a mi también me puso como rara escribir un encuentro de padre e hija así, pero... antes que me empiecen a reclamar o preguntar nada... aquí dejo la respuesta a las posible cosa que diran:

_**¿Por que Sakura trato así a Kakashi?**_

Sakura no esta enojada ni nada con nuestro querido Kakashi, lo unico que es que esta molesta por las cosas que paso de niña (lo del Matatabi y eso) por lo que culpaba un poco a su padre de eso, pero en el fondo Sakura también se siente triste de haberlo tratado de esa forma y lo quiere mucho, tranquilos que en el futuro Sakura y Kakashi se reconciliaran y todo eso n.n


	15. Capítulo 14: Comienzan los examenes

**Gaban: **Holaaa! No me odien por lo del cap anterior, tenía mis motivos para poner eso... es decir, no podía poner algo asi tan feliz tan facilmente, nooo gente hay que poner drama y despues momentos felices.

**Inner: **Tu y tu drama...

**Gaban: **Tu y tu fastidiarme... en fin, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, los únicos personajes que son míos son Ryos y Kettaro Haruno, espero que les guste el cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Comienzan los exámenes.**

**Sakura POV**

Me había sentido realmente mal por haber tratado así a mi padre, pero yo quería respuestas… ¿Por qué sellaron al Matatabi dentro de mí? ¿Por qué ninjas de todas las naciones iban detrás de mí? Sabía que tenía un gran poder, pero aún así no le veía el caso.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para entrenar un poco antes de ir a los exámenes Chunnin. Me dirigí a los campos de entrenamiento y no pude evitar sentirme triste mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a invadir mi mente. Solía extrañar esos tiempos en los que entrenaba con mi padre, con Kurenai, con Asuma y los demás Jounnin que me habían entrenado, incluso extrañaba esos momentos en los que entrenaba con los idiotas de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Fueron grandes momentos…-murmuré mientras miraba el lugar.

-Si que lo eran, cerecito-escuché una voz detrás de mí y me sorprendí.

Giré rápidamente para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que con Kushina Uzumaki. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa triste mientras se iba acercando a mí. Yo lo único que hice fue quedarme quieta y me sorprendí cuando ella me abrazo, mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-Cerecito… te extrañamos tanto… pero ¿Por qué trataste así a tu padre?-me susurro en el oído.

-Yo… no quería, solo… solo…-me costaba hablar.

Siempre había tratado de ser una persona fuerte y difícil de ser corrompida por las emociones, pero había dos personas que realmente me volvían débil en ese aspecto. Y esas personas eran mi padre y Kushina, ellos siempre hacían que las emociones se apoderen de mí. Eran las dos personas más cercanas a mí.

-Tranquila… no me cuentes ahora si no quieres, pero estaré esperando escucharlo-me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa-Nee ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea? Aún faltan unas horas para que comiencen los exámenes.

-Está bien-le respondí mientras secaba las lagrimas que habían conseguido escaparse de mis ojos.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por la aldea, me di cuenta como muchas miradas se posaban sobre mí, me sentí algo nerviosa y trataba de no darle importancia. Pero la verdad es que no podía, me sentía como una traidora llevando la banda de Amegakure.

-Sabes… te has vuelto una chica muy hermosa en todos estos meses que han transcurrido, si antes ya captabas la mirada de algunos chicos quisiera ver que harán ahora-se río Kushina.

-Hump, ayer un idiota de Sungakure no dejaba de mirar mi cuerpo y trataba de seducirme-dije con fastidio recordando al chico de ayer.

-Hombres… es difícil que no caigan ante un cuerpo bonito y todo eso-comentó también con algo de fastidio la Uzumaki-Oh, por cierto cerecito, quiero darte algo…

-¿Qué es?-pregunté intrigada.

-Ya lo verás, quería dártelo cuando volvieras de la misión esa… en la que encontraron a Zabuza, pero ya sabes-respondió algo triste para luego sonreír.

Llegamos hasta donde era su casa, cuando entré escuche los ronquidos del rubio Uzumaki. Me reí un poco pero luego seguí a Kushina hasta la que parecía ser su habitación. Se quedo unos minutos buscando algo en su armario y luego lo saco.

Me quedé sorprendida. Era un traje ninja que consistía en una blusa ajustada sin mangas color rosa pastel, unos shorts negros que debían llegarme hasta la rodilla, una falda corta color rosa pero de una tonalidad más oscura, un chaleco negro y unos guantes también negros.

-Woww…-fue lo único que salió de mi boca al ver aquel atuendo.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó sonriéndome.

-Es… es… hermoso-dije con estrellitas en los ojos mientras seguía admirándolo.

-Me gustaría que lo usaras en los exámenes-me comentó mientras me lo entregaba.

-Muchas gracias, Kushina-san… lo usaré, de eso estate segura-le respondí para luego salir de su casa, pues debía reunirme con mi equipo, en una hora iniciaban los exámenes.

Llegué a la posada donde nos estábamos hospedando y me di una ducha, luego me coloque el traje que me había regalado Kushina junto a unas botas negras que me llegaban cinco dedos por encima del tobillo y tenían algo de tacón. Até mi banda de Ame alrededor de mi cuello y peine mi cabello en una coleta alta y mi flequillo estaba cepillado hacia un costado.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunté entrando a la habitación donde estaban mis compañeros.

-Vaya… se ve muy linda Sakura-san-dijo Kettaro mirándome, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vámonos-dijo Ryos desviando la mirada mientras un sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

Nos dirigimos a la academia donde tomaría lugar la primera etapa del examen, cuando entré note que allí estaban mis antiguos compañeros, junto con el equipo de Shikamaru y el equipo de Hinata. Había un chico que había visto cuando entrenaba con Danzo, el era un Anbu de la raíz y su nombre era Sai.

-Sakura…-escuché la voz de la Ino cerda, pues cuando entré ese grupito se giro a verme.

-Hmp-fue el único sonido que salió de mis labios, me acerque a ellos mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Hatake…-le escuché decir a Shikamaru, no lo mire, mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse con cada paso en el que me acercaba a ellos.

Mire a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo, ellos me miraban con algo de preocupación y tristeza, yo simplemente me acerque a ellos y les di un abrazo susurrándoles un "Lo siento" para luego volver con mi equipo de Amegakure.

Luego de eso ellos se pusieron a hacer un escándalo y un chico peliplata se les acerco para decirles que se calmaran un poco, me concentre para tratar de oír lo que decían, pues sabía muy bien quien era aquel chico que se les había acercado. Era nada más y nada menos que Yakushi Kabuto, antiguo espía de Sasori y el secuaz de Orochimaru.

-¿Por qué no les muestro algo de información?-les dijo Kabuto.

-¿Tienes información de ninjas individuales?-le preguntó Sasuke.

-Si ¿Alguien ya te preocupa? Solo dime algo de ellos y yo los buscaré-dijo el peliplata.

-Sus nombres son Sabaku no Gaara y Rock Lee-le respondió el Uchiha.

-Oh sabes sus nombres, así será más fácil-Kabuto buscó las cartas de los nombrados y se las leyó, cuando terminó los miró-¿Nadie más?

-Si, solo uno más… Su nombre es Sakura Hatake… o Haruno, cualquiera de los dos-dijo Sasuke, vaya, con que el Uchiha quiere saber sobre mí.

-Muy bien…-dijo Kabuto para luego buscar mi carta, al leerla sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ino al ver su expresión.

-Nada, es solo que me sorprendió. Aquí dice que es considerada una ninja de clase S, tiene el legendario Kekkei Genkkai de los Haruno, es la Jinchuriki del Nibi,esta entrenada en toda clase de combates. Es hija de Kakashi Hatake y Mebuki Haruno. Hizo 34 misiones rango D, 24 rango C, 45 rango B, 59 rang rango S-leyó la carta.

-¿Tan poderosa?-dijo un sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Es una ninja de la cual hay que cuidarse, fácilmente puede superar el poder de un Kage-comentó Kabuto para luego alejarse de ellos.

En ese momento entró un hombre de tez morena al salón, lo reconocí al instante, era nada más y nada menos que Ibiki Morino. El nos dijo que nos sentáramos y nos explicó de qué se trataba la primera parte del examen.

-Muy bien, comiencen-dijo y todos fijaron su vista en los papeles que había sobre la mesa.

Mire las preguntas que estaban escritas en la hoja en frente mío, eran preguntas bastante difíciles de responder para alguien que estuviera comenzando a ser un ninja o cosas así. Sabía muy bien las respuestas, pero rápidamente entendí el objetivo de la prueba. Debíamos probar nuestra habilidad para robar información.

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor mientras activaba mi Morphin, hice unos sellos debajo de la mesa y dirigí mi mirada hacía un castaño que parecía ser un Hyuuga que ya estaba comenzando a escribir cosas en la hoja mientras tenía el Byakugan activado.

-Técnica secreta: Imitación de letras-murmuré y unas letras rojas aparecieron en el aire para volverse transparentes y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el Hyuuga y volvieron cuando ya habían copiado las respuestas.

Me paré al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el Hyuuga y nos dirigimos a entregarle a Ibiki nuestras hojas, el me miró por unos momentos y yo le devolví la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo Hyuuga?-dije en voz baja.

-Hmp-fue lo único que escuche de su parte, vaya, otro más que habla con monosílabos, al parecer yo, Sasuke e Itachi no éramos los únicos.

* * *

**Gaban: **Tururururu... ¿Que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Habrá algún NejiSaku? ¿Se reconciliará Sakura con sus amigos? No tengo ni la más minima idea porque ni siquiera se de que va a tratar el próximo cap... a lo que viene la siguiente pregunta.

¿Que quieren que suceda en el próximo cap?

Denme ideas, así podre escribir el capítulo, pero tengan en cuenta que si o si en el próximo cap tiene que aparecer Orochimaru.

Muy bien, estare esperando sus ideas para el proximo cap, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y pues espero sus reviews, gracias por leer.


	16. Capítulo 15: Orochimaru aparece

**Gaban: **Hey, hola a todos. Lamento estar actualizando a las 12 de la noche, pero la verdad es que estuve en una especie de batalla para escribir este cap, además que me junte con una amiga y ella se fue a las ocho de mi casa... por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo en la compu.

**Inner: **No nos convenció mucho este cap pero esperamos que les guste, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Orochimaru aparece**

**Sakura POV**

Poco a poco todos iban terminando hasta que ya no había ninguno que siguiera respondiendo las preguntas. El Hyuuga y yo estábamos en una clase de guerra de miradas y si las miradas mataran, ahora él y yo ya estaríamos muertos.

Ibiki nos habló de una última pregunta la cual podríamos responderla o no, si no la respondíamos no podríamos continuar con el examen y si la respondíamos y estaba incorrecta no podríamos volver a participar.

Miré a los miembros de mi equipo los cuales por orden de Ibiki no se habían sentado conmigo, pues no podíamos estar en equipo para esta parte del examen. Ellos asintieron y entonces sonreí. Decidimos que responderíamos aquella pregunta. Hubo algunos que eligieron lo mismo y otros que decidieron no responder.

-Muy bien, pasaron-dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

-¿¡Que!? No entiendo la pregunta-dijo algo histérica una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños.

-Nunca hubo una pregunta-le dijo Ibiki.

-¿Entonces las demás preguntas no sirven para nada?

-No, el objetivo de esta prueba era probar sus habilidades para robar información-explicó Ibiki-Las preguntas que pusimos son prácticamente imposibles de responder por lo que pusimos a algunos Jounnin para que robaran las respuestas y pasaran el examen.

Yo sonreí mientras miraba como el Hyuuga tenía cierta expresión de disgusto, él le había respuestas a uno de esos Jounnins y yo se las robe a él por lo que se veía molesto.

En ese instante entró una mujer que no aparentaba más de unos 20 o 25 años. Su cabello era negro algo morado y estaba recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un marrón medio grisáceo. Aquella mujer la reconocí al instante, ella era Anko.

-Hola, mocosos. Soy la supervisora de la segunda parte del examen, espero que estén listos-dijo Anko con su típico carácter.

-Llegas temprano… como siempre-comentó Ibiki.

-Lo que sea… ahora síganme-ordenó Anko y todos comenzamos a seguirla.

**Normal POV**

La siguieron hasta llegar a un bosque que parecía algo espeluznante, algunos se asustaron al verlo y otros entraron en pánico, podrían haber jurado que escucharon un grito al llegar. Unos dos o tres eran los únicos que miraban con indiferencia a aquel bosque.

Y si, no se equivocan, eran Sakura, Sasuke y Neji. Los tres miraban aquel bosque como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Cada uno con distinta expresión, Neji miraba con algo de interés esperando saber que tendrían que hacer en esta etapa del examen, Sasuke miraba con algo de disgusto pues sentía algo raro proveniente de aquel bosque pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, por último era Sakura quien miraba con desinterés pues ella no era una niñita llorona que se asustaría con algo como eso.

-Este es el bosque de la muerte-dijo Anko para luego comenzar a explicarle las reglas.

Sakura escuchó hasta cierta parte y luego se quedó mirando hacía el bosque, algo había llamado su atención y ese era uno de sus típicos malos presentimientos. La típica alarma que nunca se equivocaba, se podría decir que ella tenía una especie de sexto sentido muy potente que le advertía del peligro.

Anko les aviso que tenían 10 minutos antes de que la segunda parte del examen comenzara. Sakura podía notar como algunas mirada provenientes de los ninjas del sonido y de la hoja, se posaban sobre ella, la pelirrosa simplemente los ignoro y comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Había algunas personas que habían ido a desearles suerte a los demás participantes del examen, ella pudo ver a Konan que venía a decirle alguna cosa. Luego de hablar con ella su mirada se posó sobre cierto peliplata de Konoha.

-Puedo… ¿Hablar contigo?-le preguntó el peliplata.

-Si…-le respondió la pelirrosa-Uhm… por cierto, lamento… haberte tratado tan mal.

-Tranquila, tenías tus motivos y lo comprendo… me equivoque en varias cosas, no soy un buen padre-se culpó el Hatake.

-No es tu culpa, hubiese sido peor, tu eres un gran padre… podrías haberme abandonado pero en cambio te encargaste de mí y me cuidaste, pero sobre todo… tú me amaste tanto como un padre puede amar a su hija-dijo Sakura, sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar.

-Sakura… lamento que tu infancia no haya sido la mejor, yo realmente sabía que eso iba a suceder y trate de evitarlo, no quería que te sometieran a un entrenamiento pero no pude contradecir a mis superiores-habló Kakashi para luego abrazar a su hija.

-Te perdono…-susurró la pelirrosa para luego separarse de él y ubicarse con su equipo para comenzar la segunda etapa del examen.

El equipo de Sakura iba brincando de rama en rama, ya se habían encontrado con varios ninjas y los habían enfrentado. En las manos de la pelirrosa se encontraba un rollo/pergamino tierra. La pelirrosa se detuvo al sentir un chacra muy extraño pero que reconocía a la perfección.

-Ellos están en peligro…-murmuró haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo voltearan a verla.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Kettaro.

-Naruto y Sasuke… él va hacia ellos-respondió Sakura.

-¿El?-dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Orochimaru…

Fue lo único que se escuchó de parte de ella antes de que los tres salieran disparados hacía donde estaba el equipo 7. Cuando llegaron vieron a Naruto y a Sai inconscientes, y a un aterrado Sasuke luchando contra un ninja de la hierba que estaba cambiando su apariencia dejando ver a nada más ni nada menos que Orochimaru.

**Sakura POV**

Orochimaru estaba acercándose para morder a Sasuke, yo me apresuré para quitarlo de allí, sabía muy bien lo que pretendía, si mordía a Sasuke él tendría una marca de maldición.

-¡Sasuke, aléjate de él!-grité antes de llegar junto a él y empujarlo.

En ese instante Orochimaru me mordió a mí en el cuello, sentí un gran dolor mientras la marca se formaba cerca de donde me había mordido el Sannin. Grite mientras el dolor me invadía, pude ver el rostro horrorizado de Sasuke mientras él se acercaba y me abrazaba antes de que me cayera.

-Vaya… y yo que ya me había rendido con el tema del Morphin, pero ahora mira… la heredera de los Haruno viene solita ante mí-dijo con algo de burla el Sannin.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, idiota!?-me dijo en tono de reproche Sasuke.

-No podía dejarte pasar por algo así-fue lo que le dije-Lo único que quería era salvarte de esta marca…

-Idiota…-susurro Sasuke, podía sentir como sus lágrimas caían y aterrizaban sobre mi cabello, pues él tenía el rostro hundido en mi cabellera rosada.

-Que conmovedor momento-dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios.

-Sasuke… kun…

* * *

**Gaban: **Y? Les gusto? A mi no me convenció mucho, pero bueno, quería escribir algo rápido para actualizar y que ustedes leyeran...

**Inner: **Esperamos que les haya gustado mucho, esperamos sus reviews y pues... gracias por leer.


	17. Capítulo 16: Me gustas

**Capítulo 16: Me gustas**

**Sakura POV**

-Sasuke… kun…-fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de caer desmayada.

No supe lo que paso después de eso, yo estaba en una guerra dentro de mí ¿Por qué? Pues mi Inner andaba como loca y Matatabi con sus ganas de matarla mientras yo trataba de pensar. El resultado fue que Inner termino atada con una cinta en la boca.

-Recuérdame porque ella está aquí…-dijo Matatabi con fastidio.

-Luego, Matatabi, necesito concentrarme-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer?-preguntó el felino azul que estaba en frente mío.

-Necesito bloquear la marca-dije mientras tocaba mi cuello donde estaba aquella marca de maldición que me había dejado Orochimaru.

-Esa serpiente escurridiza…-gruño Matatabi.

-Al menos es preferible que fuera yo en vez de el-murmuré mientras recordaba a Sasuke.

-¿El? ¿Te refieres al Uchiha?-preguntó ella.

-Si… si no hubiese llegado a tiempo él tendría la marca de maldición y tú y yo sabemos que no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera-le respondí.

-Tienes razón… pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo… ¿Si él estaba tras el Morphin, porque quería el Sharingan de ese muchacho?

-El habló acerca de haberse rendido en la busca del Morphin, supongo que iba tras el Sharingan porque es el segundo Kekkei Genkkai más poderoso, la máxima forma del Sharingan es el Rinnegan…

-Tiene sentido, pero ahora que tu apareciste irá de nuevo tras el Morphin ¿Piensas seguir metida en el tema de Akatsuki o que harás?

-No tengo idea… capaz, lo deje, o no sé. Necesito pensarlo bien, en otras circunstancias, no puedo concentrarme en algo como eso cuando estoy en medio de un examen-le respondí mientras abría mis ojos para mirarla.

-Ok… supongo que esta conversación seguirá más tarde, estas a punto de despertar-me dijo y de un momento a otro vi todo borroso.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con Naruto, Sasuke, Kettaro y Ryos mirándome fijamente con preocupación. Supongo que habían estado angustiados por lo que había pasado.

-¿Está bien, Sakura-san…?-me preguntó Ryos ayudándome a sentarme.

-Si… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-pregunté mientras dirigía una mano hacía mi cabeza, pues tenía un fuerte dolor.

-No lo sé, pero si fue un buen rato-respondió Kettaro.

-Ugh… tenemos que volver, se nos acabará el tiempo y no podremos continuar-dije intentando pararme.

-No te apresures tanto… acabas de despertar-dijo Ryos.

-Está bien… ustedes váyanse adelantando, en un minuto los alcanzo-les ordené a los dos miembros de mi equipo.

-Pero, Sakura-san…-quiso contradecirme Kettaro.

-Solo háganlo-le interrumpí, ellos asintieron y se marcharon.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me preguntó Naruto, podía ver la preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Ustedes lo están?

-Sí, un poco adoloridos pero estamos bien-respondió el rubio.

-Me alegro…

-Tonta…-escuché la voz de Sasuke, él estaba mirando al suelo y su cabello cubría sus ojos, pero aun así podía notar que las lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eh… Sai, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Uzumaki llevándose al pelinegro.

-Yo… solo… no quería que tuvieras que pasar por la carga de una marca de maldición, no quería que tuvieras a Orochimaru detrás de ti-comencé a decirle-No… quería que sufrieras.

-¿Sufrir? ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que prefieres sufrir tú a que lo haga yo? ¿Por qué no te preocupas por ti misma? ¿Por qué? Yo hubiese estado bien…-comenzó a decirme pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Soy solo una herramienta, una herramienta que nació para proteger a su aldea, tu eres parte de ella… ahora podré llevar la banda de Amegakure, pero sigosiéndole fiel a la aldea donde me críe. ¿Sabes lo que significa el que Orochimaru esté detrás de ti, verdad?-le dije, el me negó con la cabeza yo suspire y lo miré-No quiero que pases las misma cosas que yo…

-¿Y cuáles son esas cosas? Explícame Sakura, si hablas de esa forma me es difícil entenderte-me dijo algo histérico mientras me miraba.

-Desde antes de que yo naciera, varios ninjas perseguían a mi madre, se sabía que yo iba a ser heredera de un gran poder que le pertenecía a los Haruno… yo iba a ser la reencarnación de la primera Haruno. Al nacer mi madre murió por culpa de Orochimaru, mi padre trato de protegerme y trato de que yo tuviera una vida normal, cuando tenía dos o tres años me llevo de viaje a Kumogakure donde unos ninjas me secuestraron y sellaron al Nibi dentro de mí, unos años después cuando cumplí la edad de cuatro años… me sometieron a un entrenamiento terrible, entrenaba hasta que cayera desmayada-le dije y me detuve para mirarlo.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y en mi garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo, pues me dolía recordar todos esos acontecimientos que habían pasado en mi vida.

-Trate de ser positiva ante todas estas cosas y mi padre siempre trato de enmendar las cosas que habían pasado… pero aun así siempre hay un dolor en mi pecho, yo no eh tenido una infancia como la de los demás chicos de mi edad, además que constantemente varias niñas se burlaban de mi cabello o de mi gran frente… trate de bloquear mis sentimientos, pero aun así es imposible-continué hablando pero no pude seguir ya que él me abrazo.

Me sorprendí bastante y me quede así unos minutos hasta que decidí corresponderle el abrazo, allí fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, lloraba descontroladamente contra su pecho. Agradecía que él estuviera ahí, abrazándome, me transmitía un calor que me hacía sentirme bien.

Pasaron unos minutos y yo me calme, me sequé las lágrimas y me separe de él, el me miraba con un poco de preocupación pero me sonrío como si me dijera "todo va a estar bien".

-Nee… Sakura, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero tranquila, ahora tienes amigos que te quieren y que no te dejaran sola, pase lo que pase te apoyaremos en todo-me dije mientras me acariciaba la mejilla-Y… hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

Me le quede mirando, no pude evitar sonrojarme, había leído algo parecido en novelas románticas. Comencé a temer, si el hacía lo que yo creía que iba a hacer no sabría cómo responder a eso, no sabría qué hacer, jamás había pasado por una situación como esta.

-Tu… tú me gustas, Sakura, desde el primer día que entramos en la academia tú te has adueñado de mi corazón… eres diferente a las demás chicas y eso me gusta, no sé si tu correspondes a mis sentimientos pero necesitaba decírtelo, el no hacerlo me estaba volviendo loco-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-S-Sasuke…

* * *

**Gaban: **Hey! Les gusto? Jejeje este capítulo esta dedicado para los amantes del SasuSaku, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues, estaré esperando ver sus reviews, los quiero mucho y gracias por leer mi historia n.n


	18. Capítulo 17: Ino vs Sakura

**Capítulo 16: ¡Ino vs Sakura!**

**Sakura POV**

-Eh… yo, este… creo que nuestros equipos nos están esperando-dije con nerviosismo mientras salía corriendo en la dirección en la que se había ido mi equipo.

Cuando ya los había encontrado nos faltaba poco para llegar y terminar la segunda etapa del examen, por alguna razón yo no podía sacarme a Sasuke de la mente. Las palabras que había dicho habían logrado confundirme bastante, sabía a la perfección que varios chicos se habían sentido atraído hacía mi pero realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una confesión.

Siempre todos los chicos que se acercaban demasiado a mi eran ahuyentados por mi padre además de que nunca tuve el suficiente tiempo para salir a recorrer la aldea, pues siempre estaba entrenando y muy de vez en cuando salía. Era una suerte que yo tuviera tiempo de ir a algún lado o de cuidar a Konohamaru.

-¡Lo logramos!-oí la alegre voz de Kettaro, entonces fue que me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al salón donde estaban los demás equipos.

También pude divisar al Hokage junto a varios Jounnin y entre ellos a mi papá que me miraba con una sonrisa, o al menos eso parecía, pues no podía ver su rostro gracias a su máscara.

-Felicidades a los Gennin que pasaron la segunda etapa del examen-nos felicitó Minato, sonriéndonos a todos-Ahora pasaran a las semifinales.

-¿Semifinales?-preguntó un chico de otro equipo.

-En este momento se encuentran en la arena de combate, se harán peleas de uno contra uno para ver quienes continuaran-explicó Minato.

-Ahora si quieren renunciar se pueden retirar-dijo Anko sonriendo retorcidamente. Pero ninguno pareció haber hecho caso a las palabras de esta, pues ninguno pensaba retirarse del lugar.

-Muy bien… entonces comencemos-habló el Yondaime Hokage.

-Buenas tardes… Yo soy Gekko Hayate… y seré su supervisor… en esta prueba-dijo Hayate entre tosidos.

Todos estaban reunidos con sus senseis, el equipo 10 con Asuma, el equipo 7 con mi papá y así sucesivamente, nosotros nos encontrábamos con Konan quien nos estaba felicitando por haber llegado hasta esta parte del examen.

-Konan-san… ¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo?-le pregunté mientras miraba al suelo, ella asintió y nos alejamos de mi equipo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura?-preguntó algo preocupada la peliazul.

-Hmp, hay un par de cosas que quiero hablar contigo… para empezar… quiero volver a Konoha-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando abandonas Akatsuki, verdad?-preguntó ella, pude notar como su mirada se había oscurecido y se veía sombría.

-Lo sé, pero realmente no creo poder separarme de vuelta de este lugar… quiero estar con mi padre, él es la única familia de sangre que me queda-le respondí.

-No será fácil hablar de esto con Pein, estoy segura de que él no lo permitirá-dijo suspirando mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el techo.

-Lo sé, pero… prometo no contarle nada a nadie acerca de Akatsuki y les enviare cartas diciéndoles como me encuentro, por favor… quiero quedarme en Konoha-le suplique.

Ella me miro con tristeza, pues en los meses que habíamos pasado juntas nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanas. Ella me contaba varias cosas y yo a ella, me cuidaba bastante. Era como una madre y entendía que en estos momentos estuviera triste por mi petición.

-Está bien…-dijo luego de varios minutos.

-Gracias, Konan-san…-le agradecí para luego abrazarla.

Volvimos con mi equipo que se encontraba viendo las batallas que ya habían empezado, había visto pelear a Sasuke, a Naruto y a muchos otros conocidos. Finalmente me llamaron a mí, me tocaba pelear contra la Ino cerda. La mire y pude ver cómo me miraba con odio.

-Voy a acabar contigo, maldita traidora-me dijo ella una vez que se encontraba en frente mío.

-No sé de qué me hablas-fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de que Hayate nos diera una señal para que comenzáramos a luchar.

Ella intentaba golpearme con algún kunai o con shurikens, trataba de darme patadas y puñetazos pero todo aquello yo simplemente lo esquivaba con facilidad.

-No huyas, cobarde-ella grito.

-¿Al menos me puedes decir el por qué me consideras una traidora?-le pregunté mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás dándole un golpe en la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUE!? No te vengas a hacer lo que no lo sabes-ella estaba histérica y trataba a toda costa de hacerme daño.

-Ino cerda, no tengo ganas de hacerte daño, ya detén esto…-le dije esquivando sus ataques.

-No, pelea en serio, frentona. No me rendiré por más fuerte que seas-dijo ella decidida.

-Como quieras-sonreí mientras activaba mi Morphin.

Ella comenzó a hacer un par de sellos y yo lo único que hice fue quedarme parada, para cuando me di cuenta ella ya había activado su jutsu de cambio de cuerpo y mente.

**Ino POV**

Estaba lista para hacer que la frentona se "rindiera" me di cuenta de que no era la única dentro del cuerpo de Sakura, me gire y me encontré con algo que no me esperaba para nada. Dentro de ella había un gran gato de dos colas que parecía estar hecho de fuego azul.

-¡Shannanaro! ¿¡Que hace esta cerda dentro de nuestro cuerpo y donde rayos esta Sakura!?-escuche una voz similar a la de Sakura.

Entonces fue que me di cuenta que al lado del gato había una chica muy parecida a Sakura solo que era más pálida, su cabello era de un rosa más claro casi blanco y sus ojos eran más oscuros. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunté un poco nerviosa.

-Eso te lo podría preguntar yo a ti-habló el gato.

-¿¡H-HABLAS!?-grité sorprendida.

-Más respeto hacia Matatabi-san, cerda-me dijo el clon de Sakura.

-¿Ahora es que me respetas? Es por estas cosas que prefiero a la verdadera…

-¿Verdadera? ¿De qué están hablando?-estaba comenzando a asustarme, comencé a retroceder.

-Agh, maldita sea, vete de nuestro cuerpo ¡CERDA!-grito la que parecía llamarse Inner.

Cuando me quise de dar cuenta estaba de vuelta en mi cuerpo y Sakura me miraba con odio.

-¿Ya las conociste?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Eres un monstruo-murmuré mientras retrocedía.

-Que amable…-habló ella antes de hacer unas seña y que unas letras aparecieran en el aire, no podía leer bien lo que decía, supongo que era algún lenguaje antiguo.

-Te diré algo… nunca… te confíes tanto al enfrentarte a Sakura Hatake-me dijo ella antes de que las letras me rodearan y comenzaran a electrocutarme haciendo que cayera desmayada.

-¡Y la ganadora es Sakura Hatake!-fue lo último que pude oír.


	19. Capítulo 18: Pelea entre Jinchuurikis

**Gaban: **Hey, hola a todo el mundo, gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí... aunque eh visto que los comentarios han comenzado a disminuir un poco... es decir, a penas hay una persona que comenta así que quiero preguntarles ¿Se esta volviendo aburrida la historia? ¿Quieren que pase algo en especial?

**Inner: **Esperamos que nos respondan esas preguntas y pues... disfruten del cap, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Pelea entre Jinchuurikis**

**Sakura POV**

Luego de haber terminado con todos los combates se nos dio un tiempo límite, a los que habíamos pasado, para entrenarnos para el final del examen. Yo y mi equipo decidimos quedarnos en Konoha y el Hokage nos permitió volvernos ninjas de la aldea.

Volví a la casa de mi padre, el estaba muy feliz de tener a su hijita de nuevo con él. No había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke desde que se me confesó, la verdad es que no sabía cómo mirarlo ahora, me daba miedo no sé por qué. Mi padre había tomado a Sasuke como su aprendiz, todas las tardes los veía juntos en los campos de entrenamiento.

Yo por mi parte estaba entrenando con Anko, Kurenai y Kushina. Las tres se habían sorprendido al ver como había progresado en los meses que no se supo nada de mí. La tía Tsunade me había comenzado a enseñar nuevos ninjutsus médicos y aprendí a hacer antídotos y venenos.

La verdad es que yo no entrenaba mucho para la final, pues yo ya sabía lo necesario como para estar lista las finales del examen.

Hoy era el gran día, me desperté y note que mi padre no estaba en la casa lo cual se me hizo medio extraño pues el siempre venía a despertarme. No le di mucha importancia y decidí vestirme.

Me puse unos shorts negros ajustados que me llegaban a medio muslo, una blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel y encima me puse un saco marrón como el que usa Anko. Me puse mis típicas botas negras y até mi cabello en una coleta alta, peine mi flequillo hacia un costado y ate mi banda de Konoha alrededor de mi cuello.

Desayune y salí de mi casa. Me dirigí a donde iba a tener lugar la etapa final del examen, ya la mayoría estaba allí. Mucha gente iba a ver las finales, en especial líderes de clanes y otra gente importante.

-Te ves muy linda hoy, cerezo-escuché una voz acercándose a mí, era el Hokage.

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama…-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Solo vine a desearte suerte en las finales-me sonrió.

-Nee, Hokage-sama… tenga cuidado, siento el chacra de Orochimaru cerca-le advertí, el solo asintió y se marchó hacía su lugar.

Hayato nos explicó de nuevo las reglas y nos dijo acerca de los combates. Yo tendría que pelear con quien ganara del combate entre Naruto y Neji.

-Cualquiera de los dos nos favorecerá-escuché la voz de Matatabi.

-Así es, si te toca el Hyuuga será una batalla entre Kekkei Genkkai's y si te toca pelear con Naruto será una entre Jinchuurikis-esta vez era Inner.

-¿Quieren callarse las dos?-hablé dentro de mi mente, ellas me obedecieron y se callaron.

No le preste mucha atención a los combates que habían pasado hasta ahora, vi que Naruto estaba peleando contra Neji. Al principio parecía que la victoria iba a ser del Hyuuga pero de pronto Naruto comenzó a sacar chacra del Kyuubi y le ganó.

-¡El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki!-anunció Hayato-Siguiente combate… Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno Hatake…

Oh me había olvidado de mencionarles, en este tiempo también había decidido comenzar a usar ambos apellidos ¿El porque? Haruno porque debo llevar el apellido como futura líder del clan y Hatake porque es el apellido de mi padre y es uno que había usado desde que nací y simplemente no podía dejar de usarlo.

Yo de un salto aparecí en frente de Naruto, el estaba algo cansado por su combate anterior. Nos dieron la señal de comenzar pero ninguno hizo nada.

-Ah pasado tiempo desde que nos enfrentamos… Matatabi-se escuchó una voz grave y profunda proveniente de Naruto, todo el público estaba sorprendido por eso.

-Hmp, no lograras vencerme… Kurama-salió de mis labios, Matatabi y Kurama nos estaban usando para comunicarnos o algo por el estilo.

-Eso lo veremos, maldita gata-gruño Kurama.

-¿Olvidas quien es mi Jinchuuriki? Esta niña puede copiar e igualar tu chacra, incluso puede hacer el Bijuudama sin entrar en el modo Bijuu-habló Matatabi.

Allí fue cuando dejaron de hablar, el manto del zorro demoniaco estaba comenzando a cubrir a Naruto. Yo sonreí mientras activaba mi Morphin y hacía unos sellos.

-Imitación de chacra, caballo de cinco colas-grite y el mismo chacra rojo comenzó a rodearme mientras formaba cinco colas-No será tan fácil vencer a la heredera Haruno…

Comencé a acercarme a una gran velocidad, tratando de golpearlo, el esquivaba pero muchas veces los golpes los recibía que digamos yo era la que mas golpes recibía en estos momentos. Comencé a hacer sellos y utilizando mi elemento fuego comencé a atacarlo.

-¡No hullas cobarde!-grité mientras volvía a hacer sellos-Letra antigua, captura de bestia-dije y unas letras aparecieron en el aire y comenzaron a rodear a Naruto suprimiendo el manto del zorro demoniaco.

-Estoy frito…-murmuró Naruto.

-Letra antigua, retención-dije y las letras cambiaron y se pegaron al cuerpo de Naruto impidiéndole moverse.

-Vaya… Sakura-chan… sabía que eras fuerte, pero no me imagine que tanto-comentó un nervioso Naruto tratando de moverse.

-Eh entrenado desde los cuatro años-dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras el chacra del Gobi desaparecía-¿Prefieres rendirte o que te mande al hospital?

-Me rindo, solo déjame moverme-contestó, yo hice que las letras desaparecieran, el iba a levantar las manos pero de repente se abalanzó sobre mi tirándome al suelo y el posicionándose encima mío amenazándome con un kunai-A veces eres algo ingenua…

-Vaya… ¿Qué paso con el Naruto que conozco?-me burle, pues él es algo despistado para decir cosas así.

Yo usando la fuerza sobre humana que había obtenido gracias a Tsunade, lo empuje mandándolo hacia el otro lado de la arena. Comencé a hacer unos sellos creando el Chidori.

-Por más que me engañes no te será fácil vencerme… ¡Chidori!-entonces me acerque a él golpeándolo con el chidori.

Luego de unos minutos el estaba tirado en el suelo temblando un poco, me acerque a él, no era capaz de moverse.

-¡La ganadora es Sakura Haruno Hatake!-anunció Hayato, entonces tome más confianza y me acerque a Naruto para curarlo.

-Lamento si te hice mucho daño…-me disculpe con él.

-Tranquila, de todas formas sabía que tú me ganarías-dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna-Hey ¿Qué tal si después vamos por un poco de Ramen, ttebayo?

-Nunca cambias-me reí mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

* * *

**Gaban: **Bueno... lamento si el combate no fue muy emocionante y si Naruto no hizo mucho, pero les recuerdo que no soy muy buena narrando combates, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado y pues espero sus reviews


	20. Capítulo 19: Adios a todos

**Gaban: **Hey! Hola a todos? Eh vuelto con un nuevo cap, gracias a todos por esperar y bueno... solo puedo decir que espero que les guste mucho y pues eso, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Adiós a todos**

**Sakura POV**

Ayude a Naruto a llegar hasta la enfermería, pues en estos momentos no me podía encargar de todas sus heridas. Shikamaru se encontraba batallando contra una chica de Sunagakure, creo que se llamaba Sabaku no Temari. En fin, el resto veía la pelea la cual en mi opinión no era muy interesante, pues Shikamaru estaba allí como meditando mientras que la chica intentaba atacarlo.

-Sakura-sama…-escuché la voz de Kettaro.

Me voltee a verlo, él estaba acompañado por Ryos. Ambos usaban unos pantalones holgados color negro, una camiseta del mismo color con el símbolo del clan Haruno en blanco estampado en el pecho. Tenían una chaqueta que estaba abierta en la zona del pecho dejando al descubierto el símbolo, las mangas de la chaqueta se iban ensanchando conforme recorrían el brazo, solo podía ver sus dedos los cuales estaban cubiertos pues llevaban guantes negros. En la parte trasera de la chaqueta estaba nuevamente el símbolo del clan en blanco, tenían una capucha que cubría su cabeza y la parte de los ojos, el resto de su rostro no era visible pues llevaban unas mascaras parecidas a las de los Anbus. Para finalizar, en sus cuellos se encontraban las bandas de Konoha.

-Es hora de irnos-habló esta vez Ryos.

-Todos ya se están reuniendo y si no partimos ahora no podremos llegar para la noche y usted sabe que esta noche debe entrar en el campo espiritual-dijo Kettaro.

-Sí, espérenme, tengo que hacer un par de cosas… no tardaré-les respondí a ambos, ellos asintieron y yo me fui corriendo hacia mi casa.

Me cambie de ropas, tenía una falda algo holgada de color negro que me llegaba a medio muslo. Me puse una blusa de tirantes negra, algo ajustada que en el pecho tenía en blanco el símbolo del clan Haruno. Tenía botas negras que me llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la falda. Me puse la misma chaqueta que los chicos y los guantes también. Por ultimo me puse una máscara.

Salí de mi casa con varias cartas en las manos, una había dejado en mi casa con el objetivo de que la lea mi padre. El resto de las cartas eran dirigidas a las familias y personas que me habían ayudado y que yo apreciaba mucho. Deje las cartas en los lugares y me dirigí al cementerio, para ser más específicos, al lugar donde estaba la tumba de mi madre.

Me puse de rodillas y me saque la máscara.

-Hola mamá… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine a verte, papa no quería que me acercara mucho a este lugar, puedo entender por qué-comencé a hablar-Quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, realmente lamento que hayas tenido que morir a causa mía… si no fuera porque nacía con estas cualidades, Orochimaru no te hubiese matado…

Mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, pues siempre que venía a hablarle a mi madre me ponía muy triste y comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida.

-Me iré de Konoha por tres años, los Haruno comenzaron a reunirse y esta noche debo entrar en el campo espiritual y reunirme con mis vidas pasadas… prometo que cuando vuelva a la aldea, vendré a visitarte… por favor cuida de papá-fue lo último que le dije antes de volver a ponerme la máscara y marcharme de ahí.

Kettaro y Ryos me estaban esperando a las afueras de la aldea, ambos estaban mirando a ningún lugar en particular. Al sentirme llegar ambos se voltearon a verme, yo solo asentí y comenzamos a correr por el bosque.

¿Cuál era nuestro destino? La antigua mansión Haruno que se encontraba a varios metros lejos de la aldea, estaba muy bien escondida y solo si eres Haruno o si estas acompañado de uno sabes cómo llegar.

-Hoy es el día…-susurre para mí misma-Adiós, adiós a todos…

**Normal POV**

Kakashi había llegado a su departamento algo cansado, habían tenido grandes problemas al detener la invasión que casi ocurre. Hoy había sido un día bastante raro y en esos momentos lo único en lo que pensaba el peliplata era en encontrar a su hija, pues hace horas que no la había visto, nadie sabía a donde había ido, simplemente había desaparecido luego de su batalla contra Naruto.

Entro al departamento y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirrosa para darse cuenta de que no estaba allí, recorrió el resto de la casa pero nada. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no sabía dónde podría estar ella. Se dirigió a la cocina y encima de la mesa vio una carta. La abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_"Querido otou-san…_

_Lamento dejarte en estos momentos, pero hay varios asuntos del clan Haruno que requieren de mi… después de todo seré la próxima líder del clan. No te eh dicho nada ya que sabía que no me dejarías irme, volveré dentro de tres años y por favor, no trates de buscarme pues no encontraras el lugar donde me encuentro._

_Te quiero mucho, recuerda eso y por favor trata en el futuro de no sobreprotegerme mucho con el tema de los chicos, en algún momento debo crecer y tener una pareja ¿No? Pero bueno, ese no es el caso, nos volveremos a ver…_

_Tu hija, Sakura…"_

El peliplata estaba en shock por haber leído aquella carta, lo que menos quería que sucediera había ocurrido. Ella se había marchado, se había marchado por su clan y no la volvería a ver dentro de unos tres años, no es que el fuera egoísta… pero realmente no quería estar separado de la única familia que le quedaba.

-Por favor… ten cuidado-murmuró Kakashi mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

-En la casa Uchiha-

El Uchiha menor estaba entrando a su casa cuando vio a sus padres sentados en el sillón con un sobre que estaban a punto de abrir.

-¿Mamá, papá? ¿Y ese sobre?-preguntó algo extrañado.

-No tenemos ni idea, lo encontramos en la mesa de la cocina-le respondió su padre.

Sasuke solo se sentó cerca de sus padres y espero a que su madre abriera la carta y la leyera, pues quería saber de qué se trataba.

-Querida familia Uchiha-comenzó a leer Mikoto.

_"Querida familia Uchiha…_

_Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, realmente se los agradezco mucho y los voy a extrañar bastante, pues debo irme por un tiempo de Konoha gracias a asuntos de mi clan, pero no se preocupen, volveremos a vernos._

_Mikoto-san… usted ha sido como una madre para mí, me ha cuidado bastante junto a Kushina-san, las aprecio mucho y espero que le vaya muy bien, la quiero mucho._

_Fugaku-san, gracias por sus entrenamientos, me han sido de mucha ayuda últimamente. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero lo aprecio mucho, gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí._

_Sasuke-kun, lamento no haberte respondido en ese entonces, pero es que cuando te me confesaste entre en pánico, nunca había pasado por algo así y la verdad no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti, de momento estoy muy confundida, pero déjame decirte que todas las veces que estuvimos juntos me la pase muy bien._

_Esto va dirigido a todos ustedes, Itachi-san hizo lo que hizo por amor a su aldea, él no es una mala persona y ahora se encuentra infiltrado en Akatsuki para reunir información, me encontré con él hace un tiempo y me pidió que les dijera que los quiere mucho._

_Eso es todo lo que tengo para decirles. Cuídense mucho._

_Sakura Haruno"_

Los tres Uchihas se quedaron igual que el peliplata al leer la carta, no podían creer las cosas que decía allí.

-Sakura-san…

-Sakura…

-Sakura-chan…

-en la casa Uzumaki-

El rubio llego corriendo a su casa donde se encontraban sus padres a punto de leer la carta, Kushina le pidió a Naruto que se sentara a escuchar lo que decía la carta. El rubio algo extrañado acepto y se sentó con sus padres.

_"Querida familia Uzumaki…_

_Les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mí, son como una segunda familia y realmente los quiero mucho. Me han apoyado desde que era una pequeña bebe y lamento decirles que no estaré por un tiempo en la aldea, pues hay asuntos de mi clan que debo atender._

_Kushina-san, tú y Mikoto-san han sido como madres para mí y puedo decir que eres una de las pocas personas que hacen que mis emociones se descontrolen, ha cuidado de mi mucho tiempo y le tengo un gran cariño. Gracias por entrenarme._

_Minato-sama, le deseo mucha suerte con los asuntos de la aldea, espero que me comprenda… volveré pronto y entonces podré explicarle bien los motivos por los cuales me eh ido de la aldea. Sea un buen Hokage._

_Naruto, espero que no te descontroles e intentes buscarme, pues el lugar donde me encuentro no puede ser encontrado por cualquiera. Trata de no pensar mucho en el ramen y quiero decirte, no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero yo realmente te veo como un hermano, te aprecio mucho y no quiero que estés triste… tienes a Hinata, estoy segura de que a ella le gustaría salir contigo. Sé un buen chico y no te metas en muchos problemas, te quiero mucho._

_Espero volver a verlos pronto…_

_Sakura Haruno"_

Y al igual que los demás, los tres se quedaron en shock por lo que decía la carta. Todos los que habían recibido una carta de la pelirrosa tenían la misma expresión, pues las palabras de la pelirrosa no era algo que les alegrara mucho. Todos en la aldea la querían mucho y no querían volver a separarse de ella, sabían que esta vez se ausentaría por más tiempo.

-Sakura… vuelve pronto…

* * *

**Gaban:** Y que tal? Les gusto? A mi me gusto bastante, bueno, más o menos... y por cierto, las ropas que llevaban Kettaro, Ryos y Sakura serían más o menos la ropa tradicional del clan Haruno

**Inner:** Gracias por haber esperado el cap, esperamos que les haya gustado y pues... por favor dejen sus Reviews n.n


	21. Capítulo 20: Revelaciones

**Gaban: **Holaas, bueno, eh venido con un nuevo cap de este maravilloso fic, espero que les guste mucho y pues... no se, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que escribir para este cap, pero luego de ponerme a escuchar música las ideas se me subieron a la cabeza jeje

**Inner: **Esperamos que disfruten del cap, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu

(**Nota:** Este es un salto en el tiempo, ya pasaron tres años desde que Sakura se fue, Kakashi tomo como a su aprendiz a Sasuke y Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya)

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Revelaciones**

**Normal POV**

-Kazekage-sama… alguien vino a verlo-informó uno de los Jounnin de la aldea de la arena.

-Que pase-respondió el pelirrojo con su típico tono de voz suave y monótona.

A los pocos minutos que dio esa orden, una figura encapuchada entro a la oficina del pelirrojo que era el Kazekage. El pelirrojo miro a la figura encapuchada que tenía en frente de el con cierta confusión y con una mirada que decía "¿Quién eres?"

Quien quiera que sea la persona que tenía en frente había entendido su mirada pues se había quitado la capucha rebelando una hermosa cabellera rosada.

-Ah pasado tiempo sin verte… panda-kun…-dijo con voz suave la pelirosa.

-Sakura…-fue lo único que salió de los labios del Kazekage-¿A qué has venido?

-Pues… recibí información de que Akatsuki vendría por ti, más bien, por el Shukaku… simplemente no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados y decidí venir-le respondió Sakura.

-Sabes que se cuidarme solo.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que Akatsuki es un enemigo fuerte al cual no hay que subestimar… Yo le hice una promesa a Matatabi y esa promesa es protegerla a ella y a los demás Bijuu-hablaba con voz firme y decidida, pero también se podía notar algo de nostalgia en su mirar.

-En ese caso creo que no puedo detenerte, por cierto, bienvenida a Suna…

-Gracias, Panda-kun

**Sakura POV**

Me quede dando vueltas por la aldea, sabía que este mismo día aparecería alguien de Akatsuki e intentaría llevarse a Gaara para extraerle el Shukaku.

-No podemos dejar que eso suceda-murmuré.

-_**Y no dejaremos que pase, no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada viendo como mis compañeros son capturados por Akatsuki, pelearemos hasta el final**_-oí la voz de Matatabi dentro de mí.

-_¡Eso! ¡Protegeremos a los demás Bijuus!_-esta vez la voz era de Inner.

-_**Recuérdame porque ella existe**_-dijo Matatabi irritada, pues no se llevaba muy bien con Inner.

-¿Quieren callarse las dos? Estoy tratando de pensar…-les dije mentalmente, ellas al instante se quedaron calladas.

Las horas pasaban y ya era de noche, me encontraba en la oficina de Gaara, el estaba haciendo su trabajo mientras yo miraba por la ventana. La luna y las estrellas ya alumbraban el cielo de la noche, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo.

-No hace falta que te quedes aquí toda la noche-escuché la voz de Gaara.

-Si es necesario, en cualquier momento ellos aparecerán y como te eh dicho, no pienso dejar que tomen al Shukaku-dije con voz firme y seria.

El no dijo más, siguió haciendo su trabajo mientras yo miraba por la ventana, comencé a sentir un chacra bastante familiar, al principio me costó darme cuenta de quien se trataba hasta que sentí una explosión y supe bien de quien era. Se trataba de Deidara, y si él estaba aquí probablemente Sasori había venido por él.

-Han llegado-dije dándome la vuelta para mirar a mi amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-preguntó el mirándome fijamente.

-De momento, esperar, si se acercan demasiado pues luchare, pero por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te pongan una mano encima-contesté mientras me acercaba a él.

No escuche nada más de el, lo único que se escuchaba eran las explosiones que provocaba Deidara y los gritos de los Jounnin tratando de defender la aldea.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados… tengo que proteger mi aldea-habló Gaara parándose.

-Entonces iré contigo-dije decidida.

El me guío por los pasillos hasta llegar al techo del edificio en donde nos encontrábamos, ya desde allí pude ver a uno de los tantos pájaros de arcilla que crea Deidara, volando cerca de nosotros. Pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del rubio al verme, no le preste mucha atención simplemente me dedique a analizar las opciones de los posibles ataques que haría Deidara.

Gaara comenzó a atacarlo usando su arena, yo active el Morphin y comencé a hacer varios símbolos con las manos para luego apoyarlas en el piso y entrar en modo Bijuu.

-Hacía tiempo que no usábamos el modo Bijuu-dijo Matatabi.

-Era necesario-fue lo único que le dije.

Trataba de no hacer muchos movimientos, pues sabía que si me movía mucho en el estado bijuu iba a terminar destruyendo la aldea y ese no era el objetivo.

-Que suerte la mía, vengo a buscar al Ihchibi y me encuentro también con el Nibi-se reía Deidara-A Pein-sama le hará feliz saber que encontramos a la traidora de Akatsuki…

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Gaara, el volteo a mirarme, en sus ojos podía ver la sorpresa y también la decepción. Yo me sentí triste, pues para Gaara yo era una persona admirable, pura, que siempre caminaba por el camino de la luz y lo que acababa de descubrir, destruía por completo aquella visión que él tenía de mí.

-No te distraigas Gaara-grite al ver que Deidara pensaba aprovechar la distracción del pelirrojo para capturarlo, empuje a Gaara lejos de Deidara y agarre el pájaro de Arcilla con una de las garras de Matatabi.

Lo arroje lejos, como al otro lado de la aldea. Salí del modo bijuu pues sabía que no podía ir tras él en modo bijuu sin destruir la aldea. Iba a comenzar a correr pero Gaara me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Gaara? El se escapara si no voy rápido-dije tratando de apartarlo del camino.

-No… no te irás hasta que me expliques ¿Qué es eso de que estuviste en Akatsuki?-dijo con voz firme y seria, en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, el enojo y la decepción-¡Explícame!

-Gaara, eso sucedió hace 3 años, a penas estuve unos meses y lo único que hice fue aprender cosas… no eh matado a nadie ni pienso hacerlo…

-Yo te creía diferente, Sakura…

-No soy la chica perfecta que todos piensan que soy, tengo mis defectos y lo admito, cuando me uní a ellos me deje llevar por el dolor de mi pasado, lo único que quería era volverme fuerte… te entiendo si no quieres creerme, pero por favor déjame pasar, te eh dicho que no dejare que ellos tomen a Shukaku y estoy segura de que volverá a menos de que…-no pude terminar de hablar.

Una explosión nos separo, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, caí al suelo, mi visión se volvió borrosa y lo último que pude ver fue a Deidara llevándose a Gaara y diciéndome "Pronto volveré por ti, cerecito".

* * *

**Gaban: **Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? A mi no me convenció mucho pero espero que a ustedes les guste, más tarde haré unos capitulos desde el punto de vista de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, narrando lo que sucedió durante los tres años que no estuvieron en la aldea.

**Inner: **Gracias por leer, esperamos sus reviews.


	22. Capítulo 21: Extrañas visitas

**Gaban: **Hey, hola gente hermosa, lamento mucho haberme tardado para traer este cap pero realmente es que no se me ocurria que escribir en este cap, por favor disculpenme y tambien disculpenme porque el capitulo no es muy largo...

**Inner: **Esperamos que disfruten del capítulo, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a GabanYu

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Extrañas visitas**

**Sakura POV**

Todo mi cuerpo dolía, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi cerebro demandaba. Mis parpados se sentían pesados que ni podía ni siquiera abrirlos un poquito. Sentí como unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban y me levantaban ¿Quién era esta persona? No supe que más paso después, mi mente se sumergió en un extraño sueño.

-en el sueño-

Me encontraba caminando en la oscuridad, no podía distinguir nada. Simplemente todo era sombras y vacío, estaba algo asustada mirando a todas partes con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-comencé a gritar, seguí caminando esta vez comenzando a sentir ruidos extraños-¿Inner? ¿Matatabi? ¿Son ustedes?

-Es un gusto volver a verte… Sakuya-san…-se escuchó una voz masculina que me hizo temblar y mirar en todas las direcciones.

-¿Quién… Quien eres?-pregunté, no sabía porque me sentía tan indefensa como una pequeño insecto, como si no pudiera hacer nada, simplemente el miedo me controlaba.

-Un viejo conocido de una de tus otras vidas, creo que ya has oído hablar de mi… pequeña…-respondió aquella voz, esta vez sonaba más cerca como si se estuviera acercando a mí.

-Muéstrate…-mí voz estaba comenzando a temblar como el resto de mi cuerpo, esto no era una situación bastante cómoda que digamos.

De repente en frente mío apareció un hombre que aparentaba tener unos treinta años. Su cabellera era de un negro azabache y era bastante larga y desordenada, llevaba puesta una armadura roja y lo que más me llamo la atención era que en sus ojos estaba presente el rinnegan.

-Uchiha… Madara…-salió de mis labios minutos después de haberlo visto, una de mis vidas pasadas me había platicado sobre él.

Era un hombre despiadado que tiempo atrás quiso quitarnos el Morphin, era un ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir con su objetivo.

-Hmm… veo que me reconoces-dijo sonriendo arrogante.

-Como no reconocer al hombre que traiciono a una de mis vidas pasadas e intento quitarnos el Morphin-hable seria ganando algo de valor, el solo hecho de verlo hacia que la ira comience a invadirme.

-Que yo recuerde ella fue la que me traiciono a mi-respondió el, eso sí que hizo que me enojara.

-¿¡Que nosotras te traicionamos a ti!?-grite furiosa, junto a mi voz comenzaba a sonar otra voz que conocía muy bien, era mi vida pasada, la mujer que existió en la era de Madara y el primer Hokage.

-Parece que Zakuro también está contigo…-comentó sonriendo de lado.

-Si ella está aquí o no, eso no es asunto tuyo…-escupí con veneno.

Aquel hombre sí que me desagradaba, hablar de que Zakuro-sama lo traiciono, eso sí que no se lo perdonaría, sabía muy bien la historia de él y mi antigua vida, el cómo se conocieron, él como ellos dos y el primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, se volvieron amigos y el cómo luego Madara traiciono a Zakuro y Hashirama.

-Ya, ya… tranquila, no es necesario que nos pongamos agresivos-dijo en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué ganas con meterte en mi cabeza y hablarme de tus mentiras?-pregunté.

-Solo eh venido a advertirte, no te cruces en mi camino… si interfieres en los planes de Akatsuki terminaras muerta al igual que Zakuro-respondió el poniéndose serio.

-¿Piensas matarme? Si bien tengo entendido que tu estas tras el Morphin y los nueve Bijuus…-hable mirándome las uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-El Morphin no funciona si su dueño original esta muerto… me necesitas con vida, Madara-kun…-comente con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que el frunciera el ceño.

El no respondió simplemente se quedo mirándome en silencio, yo comenzaba a impacientarme, no sabía lo que él podría estar pensando en estos momentos pero sea lo que sea estaba segura de que no era nada bueno.

-¿Puedes ahora salir de mi cabeza?-pregunté luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-respondió sonriéndome.

-Vaya que eres fastidioso…-dije suspirando con cansancio-Sal de mi mente-le ordene.

-No quiero-fue su respuesta, y así estuvimos un rato hasta que me arte y comencé a golpearlo lo que termino en una batalla dentro de mi mente hasta que el finalmente desapareció-Esto sí que fue raro…-murmure mirando al vacio.

* * *

**Gaban:** Y bien? Que les parecio? Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado mucho, estare esperandos sus Reviews, gracias por leer n.n


	23. Capítulo 22: Gaara, yo te salvare

**Gaban: **Waa! Creo que voy a llorar TT^TT

**Inner:** Hay que niña... bueno, debido a que esta *señala a Gaban* esta medio sensible, yo dire lo que ella pensaba decirles... para empezar, gracias por todos los comentarios que llegaron, la verdad es que no nos esperabamos que tanta gente comentara y eso... suponemos que este fic continuara. Lo segundo, bueno, tal parece que la mayoría de las personas que leyeron el capi anterior se quedo medio confundida por como era el cap ya que hacia un monton que no actualizabamos y mas que nada no entendian el tema de "vidas pasadas" si se acuerdan antes de que Sakura se fuera de la aldea en la final de los examenes Chunnin ella menciona algo de un campo espiritual y de sus vidas pasadas, y lo de el cap anterior tenia que ver un poco con eso... no se, cualquier cosa que no entienda pregunten.

**Gaban: ***empuja a Inner* bueno... lamento haberme ido hace un ratito pero es que me emocione leyendo sus comentarios jeje, pero en fin, espero que disfruten este cap que me quedo medio cortito pero les prometo que para el proximo cap intentare hacerlo más largo... Naruto ni nignuno de sus personajes me pertenece, disfruten del cap n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Gaara, yo te salvaré**

**Sakura POV**

Abrí mis ojos, aún era de noche, suponía que apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que me había desmayado por aquella explosión. Había tenido un sueño realmente raro, muchas dudas vagaban por mi mente, ¿Cómo era que Madara Uchiha había logrado comunicarse conmigo mediante mis sueños? ¿Qué es lo que busca él cuando ya está muerto?

Por más que me lo preguntara sabía que las respuestas no llegarían por si solas. Me levante con algo de dificultad, mi cuerpo estaba muy dolorido y me costaba moverme. Comencé a caminar como pude pero a los pocos segundos tropecé y caí, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando a que ocurra el impacto el cual nunca sucedió.

Unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban, se me hacía familiar este calor, abrí mis ojos para ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con una dulce mirada de unos ojos color jade.

— Sempai… debería curar esas heridas antes de comenzar a caminar —me dijo aquella persona riéndose un poco y recostándome en el suelo.

— ¿Gaban…?

La dueña de aquellos ojos jade era una hermosa joven de cabellera azul, larga hasta la cintura lo cual se disimulaba un poco ya que lo llevaba atada en dos coletas. Sus facciones eran finas y angelicales, su mirada expresaba una calidez enorme. Estaba vestida con las ropas tradicionales de mi clan, ella era Gaban Haruno.

— Yo realmente no la podía dejar venir sola, sempai… —hablaba ella mientras se dedicaba a curar mis heridas— Decidí seguirla en caso de que algo malo sucediera.

— ¿Sabes que camino tomo Akatsuki?-pregunté seria.

— Deje que una de mis invocaciones los siguiera, no están muy lejos de aquí… aún no han comenzado a extraer a Ihchibi —me respondió terminando de curar la ultima herida y ayudándome a levantarme.

— Guíame hasta ellos… no puedo permitir que se queden con Shukaku y maten a Gaara…

— Como ordene, hime-sama —luego de responderme ella comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos para luego colocar sus manos en el suelo y decir "Cuchiyose no Jutsu".

Una nube de humo se hizo presente y cuando esta se disipo dejo visible a un gran lobo de pelaje grisáceo y ojos celestes, tenía alrededor del cuello una tela azul que tenía el símbolo del clan Haruno. Él era el líder lobo, Taruu.

— Taruu-sama… por favor llévenos a donde se encuentra ahora Yuuki-san —dijo Gaban, el lobo asintió y luego nos subimos a su lomo.

Comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad saliendo de la aldea de la arena y recorriendo el desierto. Por mi mente comenzaron a recorrer imágenes de Shukaku en manos de Akatsuki y Gaara muerto, aquello me hizo temer un poco, no debía permitir que eso ocurriera… Gaara… yo te salvare…

**Normal POV**

Mientras tanto en Sunagakure, 7 shinobis de Konoha se encontraban en una sala de hospital viendo como Kankuro, hermano del Kazekage Gaara, gemía del dolor tirado en una camilla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó el mayor de todos, un hombre que todos conocemos como Kakashi Hatake el famoso ninja copia.

— Akatsuki nos emboscó, su objetivo era Kazekage-sama, el lucho para protegernos pero resulto herido y Akatsuki se lo llevo… Kankuro-san intento seguirlos pero termino mal herido en una batalla contra los que nos atacaron —respondió un Jounnin de la aldea.

— Gaara… —murmuró el rubio hiperactivo del grupo que en estos momentos no se encontraba tan alegre como de costumbre— ¿Cuántos fueron los enemigos?

— Solo pudimos ver a un chico rubio que usaba arcilla explosiva, pero no creemos que haya venido solo —fue la respuesta del Jounnin— Realmente agradecemos que Hokage-sama los haya mandado a ayudarnos, también contábamos con la ayuda del clan Haruno, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— Ella también salió herido durante el combate, no sabemos que le sucedió, tememos que Akatsuki también se la haya llevado…

— ¿Ella? —preguntó preocupado Kakashi.

— Sakura-san es una amiga de Kazekage-sama… ella sabía acerca de que Akatsuki atacaría y vino a ayudarnos…

— Sakura…-murmuraron el Uchiha, el Uzumaki y el Hatake mientras recordaban a cierta pelirosa.

— Esto es sospechoso ¿Cómo podía ella saber acerca del ataque de Akatsuki? Nadie es capaz de saber acerca de sus planes, son sigilosos y no dejan huella alguna… ¿Por qué de repente alguien sabría acerca de ellos? ¿No será una espía? —dijo Sai pensando en voz alta, iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

— Sakura-chan no es ninguna espía, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas-se notaba enojado, pues a él no le gustaba que dijeran esas cosas de sus amigos— En cualquier caso lo que importa ahora es la misión —ante sus palabras todos asintieron— Gaara… solo espera, yo te salvare…

* * *

**Gaban:** Espero que les haya gustado... jejee... ¿Que piensan de Gaban? a mi me gusto jejeje... (notese mi ego) okis, si alguien se pregunta ¿Por que agregas a este personaje? pues porque es mi historia y tenia ganas de aparecer en ella n.n

**Inner: **Esperamos sus reviews, gracias por leer...


	24. Capitulo 23: Yo lo impedire

**Gaban: **Waaa! Yo realmente no se que pasa con ustedes, hablo acerca de cancelar este fic y saltan todos a decirme que no, que continue la historia, bla, bla, bla, y cuando vengo a actualizar se vuelven fantasmitas D: son malos conmigo, ok no, pero en serio... ¿Realmente soy tan mala escritora que les da pena decirme si no les gusta algo? Si quieren que modifique algo solo diganmelo, entiendo que algunos no pueden comentar por ciertos motivos y realmente no espero tener millones de comentarios pero al menos denme una señal de vida.

**Inner:** Yo mejor interrumpo aquí porque sino la niña va a estar media hora reclamandoles... esperamos que disfruten del cap, disculpennos si es algo corto y pues... Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenecen a Gaban-san

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Yo lo impediré**

**~Sakura POV~**

Nos estábamos acercando al lugar donde se encontraba Akatsuki, la invocación de Gaban corría a gran velocidad, de árbol en árbol a lo largo del bosque.

-Ya vamos a llegar, sempai…-me informó Gaban a lo que yo asentí.

Solo espérame Gaara… Ya casi llego.

**~Normal POV~**

En la guarida de Akatsuki se encontraban reunidos todos los miembros de la organización, bueno casi, los dos que realmente estaban presentes eran Deidara y Sasori quienes habían sido los encargados de capturar al Ihchibi. El resto estaba en otros lugares pero al mismo tiempo se encontraban en aquel lugar como si fueran una proyección holográfica o algo por el estilo.

-Lamento la tardanza-dijo Deidara lanzando a Gaara al suelo-Es que el cerecito traidor se encontraba allí protegiéndolo…

-¿¡Ella estaba allí!?-gritaron la mayoría de los de la organización mirando al rubio de las explosiones el cual se estaba sobando el hombro mientras hacía muecas de dolor.

-Sí que es fuerte, golpea muy duro-comentó el rubio.

-Esa traidora…-murmuró Pain llamando la atención del resto.

-¿El cerecito? Se suponía que ella estaba desaparecida-fueron las palabras de Zetsu.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo uno de mis subordinados-habló Sasori.

-¿Por qué aparecer en estos momentos?-preguntó Deidara sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿No se dan cuenta?-los interrumpió Pain-Ella planea evitar que nosotros cumplamos nuestro objetivo, ella es una traidora…

-Pain… ya sabes que ella realmente no nos traiciono-habló por primera vez la única mujer del grupo.

-¿Realmente sigues creyendo eso Konan?-preguntó Kisame.

-Ustedes no se encontraban cuando me pidió dejar la organización, no saben nada, no me dejaron terminar de explicarles que ya saltaron a decir sus babosadas-dijo Konan.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que es lo que tienes que explicarnos!?-grito Pain quien ya había perdido la paciencia, odiaba hablar de aquel tema pues él le tenía un gran cariño a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados y se sintió realmente triste al saber que la chica los abandonaría.

-En el momento que Sakura vino a pedirme el dejar Akatsuki, yo le advertí de lo que le podría pasar, pero aun así ella me siguió insistiendo, dijo que realmente quería quedarse en Konoha junto a su padre, que no podía soportar estar un minuto más alejada de su familia y amigos-habló la peliazul.

-¿Qué nosotros no éramos como su familia y amigos?-dijo tristemente Deidara.

-Ustedes saben la clase de infancia que tuvo Sakura… su padre la ha cuidado desde que era una bebe y no puede dejarlo así como así…

-Hmp, ya basta-dijo Pain casi en un susurro, se encontraba mirando al suelo con una expresión triste, los demás comprendieron como se sentía ante aquel tema y decidieron que era mejor no seguir hablando de aquello-Será mejor que nos apresuremos a sellar al Ihchibi.

Los demás asintieron pero cuando se disponían a comenzar con el jutsu de sellado, una mancha rosada paso a gran velocidad llevándose con ella al pelirrojo que minutos atrás yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-Pero que…

-Prometí no interferir en los planes de Akatsuki, pero también eh hecho la promesa de no dejar que los demás Bijuus sean capturados-se escuchó una voz femenina.

Los miembros de la organización Akatsuki giraron sus cabezas para mirar a la dueña de aquella voz que se les hacía muy conocida y cuando vieron de quien se trataba no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa. Allí se encontraba Sakura cargando al Godaime Kazekage, a su lado se encontraba Gaban rodeada de sus invocaciones.

-Cerecito…-murmuró Pain mirando a Sakura quien los miraba con una expresión fría y seria en su rostro.

-Si su objetivo son los Bijuus entonces yo seré su obstáculo, no… yo seré la persona que frustre sus planes, yo seré la que impida que los Bijuus sean separados de sus Jinchuurikis-en sus ojos no había otra cosa que determinación, ella hablaba en serio.

-Hmp… sabía que eras una traidora-fue el comentario de Pain.

-No soy una traidora, Líder-sama, usted debería saber mejor que nadie que como Jinchuuriki le di mi palabra a mi Bijuu de que la protegería a ella y al resto de los Bijuus de cualquiera que quisiera separarlos de sus Jinchuurikis-le dijo Sakura.

-¿Realmente crees que tienes el poder para enfrentarnos?

-No subestimen a Hime-sama-dijo Gaban defendiendo a su sempai.

-Silencio, Gaban-la cayo la pelirrosada-Líder-sama… es irónico que usted pregunte eso, después de todo usted y el resto de la organización se tomaron el trabajo de entrenarme.

-Entonces pelea-dijo Deidara sacando un poco de arcilla explosiva.

-No luchare-respondió la Haruno de cabellos rosados sorprendiendo al resto.

-¿Qué?

-No lucharé, solo por esta vez, pero si ustedes seguirán insistiendo con los Bijuus… no me quedara otra que luchar-explicó Sakura dándose la vuelta disponiéndose a alejarse pero de pronto escuchó una voz que reconocía perfectamente.

-¿Sakura…?

* * *

**Gaban: **Bueno, lamento dejarlo ahí pero es que quería agregar algo de suspenso (? en fin, quiero avisarles que como eh pasado tiempo desde que eh actualizado me eh olvidado la pareja que se había elegido para esta historia, por lo que vengo a avisarles que en mi perfil se encuentra una votación acerca de "¿Con quien quieren que se quede Sakura?" pero tengan cuidado pues no es la única votación que tengo allí en mi perfil, los que no tengan cuenta siempre me pueden dejar un comentario con su respuesta acerca de con quien quieren que se quede Saku, y pues... creo que eso es todo, espero su reviews, gracias por leer.


	25. Capítulo 24: Recuerdos

**Gaban: **Holis gente hermosa que me adora mucho (? ok no ¿quien me va a adorar a mi? solo soy una loca medio nerd que cree en las cosas que ve en peliculas (? creo que me fui del tema, jejeje, en fin, aquí les traigo otro cap de mi encantador fic "La vida de Sakura Hatake" ¿Querían saber de quien era la voz que llamaba a Sakura en el capítulo anterior? Pues ahora lo sabrán, yay, espero que les guste mucho el cap aunque es medio corto. ¿Inner? ¿Sigues ahí?

**Inner:** ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Chocolate? ¿Hay chocolate? *despertandose de un maravilloso sueño donde la tierra del chocolate si existe*

**Gaban: **Inner, perezosa, has el descargo de responsabilidad -.-

**Inner:** Hai, hai... Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban-sama, disfruten del capi y yo me voy a seguir soñando con la tierra de chocolate.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Recuerdos**

**Sakura POV**

-¿Sakura…?-escuché que alguien me llamaba, aquella voz la pude identificar a la perfección, era una voz que había estado presente en toda mi infancia, la voz perteneciente a aquel hombre que me crío y me educo, y que hizo todo lo posible para que yo fuera feliz por más que durante mi infancia hubiesen pasado varias cosas que no me permitieran ser del todo feliz.

_=Flashback=_

_Corría a través de los arboles de Sakura, los pétalos rosados caían a mi alrededor. El venía detrás de mí asegurándose de que no me pasara nada. Me voltee para verlo._

_-Otou-san… ¿Las princesas existen?-le pregunté con la inocencia que una niña de cuatro años podía tener._

_-Si existen, tu eres una…-dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme-Eres mi princesita…_

_-Entonces tu eres un rey, Otou-san-le dije a lo que él se río dejándome confundida-¿Por qué te ríes, Otou-san?_

_-Yo no soy un rey, soy un caballero…_

_-¿Un caballero?_

_-Si, un caballero que debe proteger a su princesa del peligro y hacerla sonreír no importa lo que pase-me explicó a lo cual yo sonreí mientras mis mejillas se sonrosaban._

_-Entonces, Otou-san, eres el mejor caballero del mundo-el me miro un poco sorprendido por mis palabras y yo lo único que hice fue abrazarlo mientras le susurraba un "Te quiero, Otou-san"_

_=Fin Flashback=_

Fui girando mi cabeza lentamente, realmente no esperaba encontrarme con él hasta que volviera a la aldea. Otros recuerdos más aparecían en mi mente, recuerdos de mis cumpleaños en los cuales no importaba si él estuviera de misión, siempre se las arreglaba para estar presente.

_=Flashback=_

_Era mi cumpleaños número 6, yo no solía festejar, no era lo mío. Me encontraba en mi casa acariciando la cabeza de Pakkun, una de las invocaciones de mi padre el cual por cierto se encontraba de misión._

_Durante el día varios amigos de mi padre habían llegado para felicitarme por cumplir un año más y algunos dejarme algún regalo, pues ellos me tenían un gran cariño y varios habían sido mis maestros. Pero yo no le daba mucha importancia, estuve esperando a que mi padre llegara._

_No importaba que él estuviera de misión, siempre que era mi cumpleaños se las arreglaba para terminar rápido la misión y venir a estar conmigo. Pero ya era de noche y estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas de que viniera._

_Estaba preparándome para ir a dormir pues ya eran las 10 de la noche y las niñas de mi edad ya debían de irse a la cama. Me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara, escuché un par de ruidos en la casa por lo que me asusté._

_La ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta lo cual se me hizo raro pues yo siempre la cerraba, me levante para cerrarla cuando sentí que un par de brazos me abrazaban, iba a soltar un grito pero no lo hice._

_-Feliz cumpleaños mi princesita… lamento llegar tarde…_

_=Fin Flashback=_

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir como cascadas. No podía evitar llorar, pues el simple hecho de escucharlo luego de mucho tiempo hacía que un montón de emociones surgieran en mí. Me fui girando lentamente para verlo, mientras lo hacía no pude evitar recordar otras cosas como la primera vez que un chico se fijo en mi.

_=Flashback=_

_Estaba caminando por la aldea con mi padre, varios se giraban a saludar a mi padre y de paso a mí también, con el tiempo me había convertido en una entidad muy conocida._

_-¿Tu eres Sakura Hatake?-escuché una voz a mis espaldas._

_Me gire para ver quién me hablaba y me encontré con un chico rubio de ojos azules, en sus mejillas había unas marcas extrañas que parecían ser bigotes._

_-Si… Soy yo-le respondí un poco dudosa._

_-Eres muy linda-me dijo sonriendo haciendo que yo me sonrojara un poco._

_-Eh… Etto…-comencé a decir, no encontraba las palabras correctas, estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que un chico me decía algo como eso, en realidad… era la primera vez que un chico me hablaba._

_-Hmp, tu mocoso… ¿Qué le dijiste a mi cerecito?-preguntó mi padre, un aura sombría lo rodeaba._

_-D-Dije… que es muy linda-respondió el chico temblando un poco, ahora comenzaba a temer por su vida._

_-No me importa si eres el hijo del Hokage, no te acerques a mi hija ¿Entendido? Si no serás testigo de lo que es capaz el ninja copia-le habló mi padre haciendo que el chico asintiera rápidamente y se fuera corriendo como si tuviera en un cohete en el trasero._

_=Fin Flashback=_

-Otou… san…-murmuré una vez que lo vi a la cara.

* * *

**Gaban: **Demasiado corto, lo se, no me maten *protegiendose en su fortaleza de almoadas* espero que les haya gustado el capi, hey ahora sabemos un poquito más de como Kakashi era un genial padre... espero sus reviews con mucha ansia y antes de despedirme hay un par de cositas que quiero decirles.

**Importante leer lo siguiente: **

Asunto N°1: Bueno, no se si algunos se habrán dado cuenta de lo que dige en el anterior cap acerca de la votación que estoy haciendo para saber que pareja quieren que quede para esta historia, pues veran, como paso mucho tiempo desde que hice la votación original me eh olvidado de los resultados por lo que decidí reiniciar la votación... los que tengan una cuenta aquí en Fanfiction pueden votar, la votación se encuentra en mi perfil al cual pueden entrar haciendole click a mi nombre al lado de mi avatar n.n y pues para los que no tengan una cuenta, siempre me pueden dejar su comentario con la pareja que quieran... tengan en cuenta que yo debo elegir la pareja basandome en los resultados que salgan aquí y en MundoSasuSaku, por lo que por más que aquí salga votada cierta pareja tambien debo tener en cuenta los votos que me lleguen en el foro de MSS ¿Queda claro? bueno si alguien tiene alguna duda siempre estoy aqui para que las dudas se vayan.

Asunto N°2: Bueno, cuando hice el salto en el tiempo había dicho que más adelante haría un pequeño relleno relatando lo que había pasado durante los tres años en los cules Sakura se fue de la aldea y todo eso, por lo que vengo a avisarles que aquel relleno comenzara en el proximo capítulo, será algo así como el relleno que se encuentra ahora en el anime de Naruto donde relatan historias sobre Kakashi y eso ¿Entendido? Por favor no me maten por hacer relleno, es que sino también me andaran preguntando ¿Y que paso durante ese tiempo? ¿Y esto? ¿Y lo otro? ¿Donde esta Kettaro? ¿Quien es Yuki (personaje que aparecera mas adelante)? etc, etc y más etc. Bueno creo que eso es todo, bye n.n


	26. Capítulo 25: Primera reunión

**Gaban: **Holis hermosas criaturitas del mundo, aquí empieza el pequeño relleno o recuerdos, como quieran llamarles. Espero que disfruten mucho de estos capítulos que vendrán a partir de ahora y pues bueno... ¿Inner? ¿Y el descargo de responsabilidad?

**Inner:** *levantandose de la cama al estilo momia* Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban-sama *se vuelve a acostar*

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Primera reunión**

**Sakura POV**

~Tres años atrás~

Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque a gran velocidad acompañada de Ryos y Kettaro los cuales de vez en cuando se alejaban un poco de mi para procurar que nadie nos siguiera. Parecían dos soldados tratando de proteger a alguien importante, aunque si me lo ponía a pensar ellos me veían como una diosa suprema la cual no debe de hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo.

No pude evitar sentirme como una carga, ahora que me iría como clan para tomar oficialmente el puesto de líder tendría varios shinobis del clan detrás de mí para protegerme, a penas podría moverme con libertad. Supongo que esas son las desventajas de ser líder de algo.

Apresure un poco más el paso al ver que a lo lejos se comenzaba a divisar una gran mansión que tenía pinta de ser antigua. Conforme nos íbamos acercando podía verla mejor, aquella era la mansión del clan Haruno, la cual había sido abandonada cuando el clan se dividió y desde entonces solo los ancianos del clan y algunos shinobis vivían allí.

Pero ya no sería así, todo volvería a ser como cuando nuestro clan se creo, todos unidos, conviviendo tratando de mantener la paz y en el camino divirtiéndonos un poco.

Llegamos a la entrada de la mansión y me detuve unos momentos para mirar aquel lugar que le pertenecía a mi clan. Era una gran casa, o más bien dicho una gran mansión donde se podrían alojar más de 100 personas. En varios lugares había banderas negras con el símbolo del clan y había algunos árboles de Sakura rodeando la casa.

Kettaro fue quien abrió la puerta, cuando entramos pudimos ver a una gran multitud, la mayoría eran adultos discutiendo. En un sector se podían ver a algunos chicos y chicas de mi edad los cuales parecían estar algo olvidados por los adultos que seguían gritoneando como si aquello fuera a resolver sus problemas.

-¡Silencio!-gritó una mujer rubia la cual estaba parada sobre una mesa.

Era alta, de figura esbelta, con un rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido en el hielo. Su cabellera dorada era algo larga y estaba recogida en una trenza que le caía encima del hombro. Llevaba las ropas tradicionales del clan al igual del resto de la gente que se encontraba en aquella sala.

-¡Eh dicho silencio!-volvió a gritar la mujer haciendo que por fin todos se callaran y se voltearan a mirarla.

-Hmp, no se por qué perdí mi tiempo en venir hasta aquí… ni siquiera sabemos si ella aparecerá-habló un hombre de cabellos verdes oscuros el cual estaba afilando una vara usando una navaja.

-No digas esas idioteces Kaito, ella vendrá, por algo se encendió la señal-dijo la mujer rubia.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas esperanzas, Yuki?-preguntó el hombre que al parecer se llamaba Kaito.

-Porque ella es nuestra líder y tiene el espíritu de Sakuya-sama… ella vendrá y será quien nos guie hacia un mundo de paz-respondió la tal Yuki, quien la viera pareciera que estaba viendo a una niña de cinco años platicando de algo como Santa Claus.

-Yuki, deja de vivir en ilusiones como esas, si ella realmente le importara su clan estaría aquí con nosotros-habló otro chico, no parecía tener más de tres años más que yo, su cabello era negro y se parecía bastante a Ryos-Piénsalo, ella ahora debería estar con los ancianos quienes la ayudarían a entrar al campo espiritual y hablar con sus vidas pasadas…

-Por algo eh venido, que ustedes quieran creer que no me hare cargo de mi clan es su problema-hable interrumpiéndolos.

Todos se voltearon a verme con cara de confusión, lo más probable es porque yo me encontraba usando una capucha que cubría mi cabello y parte de mi rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la tal Yuki.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior-respondí quitándome la capucha haciendo que todos se quedaran con los ojos bien abiertos, segundos después todos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto mientras exclamaban al unísono un "Hime-sama".

-Hmp… vaya… todavía no me acostumbro a que estos dos se arrodillen ante mi presencia y ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a que toda una multitud lo haga-burlé un poco haciendo que Ryos y Kettaro soltaran una pequeña risita.

-Oigan, sé que es muy raro que nos reunamos todos luego de varios años de que nuestro clan se desintegro, pero quiero que sepan que conmigo como líder no planeo que nos volvamos a separar-me detuve un momento para mirar las caras de todos-Podre ser joven pero no soy idiota, el mundo está siendo consumido por la oscuridad y muchos intentan aprovecharse de nuestro poder… ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos…

La mirada de todos se posaba sobre mí, muchos me miraban con admiración y algunos cuantos me miraban con temor y duda como si quisieran decir "ella realmente es capaz de ser la líder de los Haruno", comencé a sentirme asustada pero de pronto sentí unas manos en mis hombros, voltee mi cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y me di cuenta de que eran Kettaro y Ryos quienes me sonreían para darme confianza.

Tome un poco de aire y ya tranquilizándome un poco continúe hablando;-No sé si estarán conmigo, se que algunos no me creen capaz, pero yo quiero… quiero que estemos unidos, que la paz vuelva a este mundo, y si debo derribar 1.000 montañas para que confíen en mi… pues lo haré.

-Tiene nuestra eterna lealtad, Hime-sama, la apoyaremos en lo que usted quiera hacer-habló Yuki representando a todos que se volvieron a inclinar.

-Bueno, levántense, debemos anticipar cada ataque del enemigo… quiero que hagan un inventario de las armas que tenemos en nuestra posesión, hagan una lista de los mejores ninjas de rastreo que tengamos y alguien por favor guíeme hasta los ancianos del clan-comencé a dar órdenes haciendo que todos me miraran como si fuera un bicho raro-¡Ahora!

Todos comenzaron a correr de un lugar a otro. Suspire, serían unos largos, laaaargos tres años…

* * *

**Gaban: **Bueno, hasta aqui el capi, no se si fue cortito o no, la verdad no me doy cuenta mucho de eso. Bueno... por si no hayan leído bien la descripción de los personajes que aparecieron en este cap, pues aquí les dejo mejor la información.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yuki Haruno**

**Edad:** 25

**Apariencia:** Alta, de figura esbelta y rostro esculpido en el más hermoso y delicado hielo, por así decirlo. Piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos dorados, largos hasta la cintura atados en una trenza que cae sobre su hombro. Ojos jade un poco mas palidos que los de Sakura.

**Ocupación:** Consejera de la lider del Clan (osea Sakura)

**Familiares:** Mebuki Haruno (Difunta hermana), Kakashi Hatake (cuñado), Kaito Haruno (esposo), Lucy Haruno (Madre), Black Haruno (Padre), Sakura Haruno (Sobrina)

(**Nota:** A que no se esperaban que Yuki fuera la tia de Sakura xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kaito Haruno **

**Edad:** 28

**Apariencia:** Alto, de torso musculoso que parecia esculpido por los mismisimos dioses. Facciones angelicales, piel levemente bronceada y cabellos verdes oscuros, cabellera algo larga y desordenada. Ojos jade, palidos como los de Yuki.

**Ocupacion:** Jefe de la division de ataque del Clan.

**Familiares:** Mebuki Haruno (Difunta cuñada), Kakashi Hatake (cuñado), Yuki Haruno (esposa), Lucy y Black Haruno (suegros), Sakura Haruno (Sobrina).

(**Nota:** Esto tampoco se lo esperaban ¿Verdad? xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rogue Haruno (el chico de cabello negro parecido a Ryos) **

**Edad:** 16

**Apariencia:** Cabellera negra azabache, larga hasta los codos recogida en una coleta (como la de itachi) dejando algunos mechones rebeldes que enmarquen su rostro, torso musculoso que al igual que Kaito parecia estar esculpido por los mismisimos dioses. Piel palida como la nieve y ojos jade.

**Ocupacion:** Jefe de la division de jovenes Shinobis del Clan (ya saben shinobis de su edad para abajo)

**Familiares:** Ryos Haruno (Hermano)

(**Nota:** Creo que esto si se lo esperaban xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno creo que eso estodo, que tengan un buen día y estare esperando sus hermosos reviews que siempre me animan el día, los adoro n.n oh por cierto, para los que aún no han votado, les recuerdo que en mi perfil hay una votacion acerca de que pareja quieren, quienes no tengan usuario pueden dejarme un comentario con la pareja que quieren para Saku n.n


	27. Capítulo 26: Vidas pasadas Parte1

**Capítulo 26: Vidas pasadas Parte 1.**

**Sakura POV**

Horas más tardes me encontraba en una pequeña sala de la mansión, estaba sentada en el suelo dentro de un circulo dibujado con sal, velas estaba esparcidas por toda la habitación y en mi cuello había un extraño amuleto con el símbolo de mi clan. Me mantenía haciendo varios sellos con mis manos mientras murmuraba palabras en un antiguo dialecto que solo algunos de mi clan solíamos hablar.

-_errer dans le passé dans ce clan, fais-moi entendre votre voix_ (almas que vagan en en el pasado de este clan, dejadme oír sus voces)-murmuraba mientras seguía haciendo los sellos.

De pronto comencé a sentir diversas presencias y de un momento a otro sentí como que caía dormida. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme en un lugar que parecía el cielo estrellado de la noche, se oían muchas voces extrañas, no sabía realmente donde me encontraba.

-Te estábamos esperando…-escuché una voz a mis espaldas que hizo que me volteara, encontrándome con la mirada jade de cinco mujeres que tenían un gran similar entre si y que de cierta forma también se parecían a mí.

La de en medio parecía ser la más mayor. Sus cabellos rosáceos estaban recogidos en un moño que estaba adornado con algunas flores. Llevaba puesto un kimono antiguo de color rojo que en la parte de la falda tenía estampado el símbolo de mi clan. Sus ojos jade demostraban calidez y tranquilidad, por alguna razón me sentía cómoda con ella.

A su derecha se encontraba otra que parecía ser casi de la misma edad que la anterior. Su cabello era corto con dos largos mechones que caían enmarcando su rostro. Estaba vestida con una armadura plateada y su expresión era algo sería, algo en ella me hizo temer un poco.

Al lado de esta había otra que parecía tener su misma edad. Vestía la ropa tradicional de mi clan, pero tenía una cierta diferencia, esta parecía ser de una época más antigua. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y su expresión era la misma que la anterior nombrada.

Del lado izquierdo de la mujer que se encontraba en medio. Había una chica que parecía ser más joven, capaz unos años más grande que yo. El cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura y un mechón rojo se colaba entre las hebras rosáceas. Su expresión era dulce y alegre.

La última parecía tener mi misma edad, había una expresión perdida en su rostro la cual me hizo preocuparme un poco. Ella vestía con un kimono negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. El cabello rosa atado en un moño y sobre este una fina tela negra. Parecía estar vestida para un funeral.

-¿Quiénes son?-dije una vez que termine de examinarlas.

-Hmp, que chiquilla más grosera, esa no es forma de preguntarle a alguien quien es-le reprochó la mujer de la armadura plateada a lo que yo solo gruñí, realmente no me gustaba que hicieran eso-Mi nombre es Ayame, conocida como la guerrera de plata de los orígenes del mundo shinobi…

-Me llamo Yuni-dijo la que estaba a su lado-La mensajera de la paz de la era en la que los clanes comenzaban a formarse y las aldeas no existían…

-Me llaman Zakuro, de las guerras entre los clanes, lo que muchos de Konoha recuerdan como la era de Hashirama y Madara-se presentó la de armadura roja.

-Y yo soy Lucy, la guerrera fantasma, de la aparición de los tres Sannin de la hoja…-habló la de expresión triste.

-Son los espíritus del clan Haruno-dije con voz seria a lo cual asintieron.

-Y somos tus anteriores vidas-me recordó Zakuro.

-¿Y tu…?-comencé a formular mi pregunta mientras señalaba a la mujer de en medio la cual no se había presentado, pero rápidamente fui interrumpida.

-Mi nombre es Sakuya Haruno… creadora del Morphin y fundadora del clan Haruno…-se presentó, su voz era firme y seria-¿Sabes porque te encuentras aquí?

-Más o menos… los ancianos del clan solo me han aclarado algunas cosas pero no sé todo-fue mi respuesta.

-Pues… veras Sakura, querida, nuestras almas han sido selladas en aquel amuleto para que en las futuras generaciones pudiéramos ayudar a la reencarnación de Sakuya-sama…-comenzó a explicar Zakuro.

-Debemos darte poder, guiarte, pero antes de continuar adelante… debes saber quien fuiste en épocas anteriores-habló Yuni.

-Soy todo oídos-dije mientras las miraba fijamente.

-Supongo que hay que comenzar desde el origen de todo… Sakuya-sama… ¿Nos hace los honores?-preguntó Ayame a lo que Sakuya asintió.

-Todo comenzó cuando…

* * *

**Gaban: ****Bueno... y hasta aquí el capi, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo pase a dejarles este capi antes de irme, jejeje espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues estare esperando sus Reviews, lamento la poca duración del capi, realmente no se me dan los capitulos largos, y en fin... creo que eso es todo... bye n.n**


	28. Capítulo 27: Vidas pasadas Parte2 Origen

**Gaban: **Holissss, eh vuelto con un nuevo capi, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y las cosas raras que puedan encontrar, tambien perdonen si esta algo confuso o si el capi es muy corto, es que lo estaba escribiendo mientras hacia mi tarea de Quimica, así que me salió rarito (casi escribo en medio del relato, para que sirve un tubo de ensayo).

**Inner: **Esperamos que les guste, gracias por leer, esperamos sus reviews y pues... Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenece a Gaban-sama

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Vidas pasadas Parte 2 El origen**

**Normal POV**

-Todo comenzó cuando yo era joven…-comenzó con su relato.

(**Nota:** Ha partir de aquí todo lo que está escrito en cursiva son como recuerdos y lo que está escrito en negrita es el relato de Sakuya)

**Yo era lo que se podría describir como la princesa de un pueblo que con el tiempo quedo en el olvido, en aquellos tiempos el mundo ninja a penas se formaba… todo era muy distinto a la actualidad. Mi madre se encontraba buscándome un esposo pues pronto me convertiría en reina y la tradición era que una mujer casada no podía gobernar… **

**Ahí es cuando conocí a Hagoromo… aunque seguramente lo conocerás mejor como el Rikudou Sennin… el estaba entre los candidatos de mi madre para mi futuro esposo…**

_Una joven de cabello rosado se encontraba a la orilla de un estanque contemplando su reflejo, detrás de ella aparecieron dos personas una de ellas era una hermosa mujer que parecía ser la madre de la joven y la otra persona era un joven con extraño aspecto pero que aún era bastante apuesto. _

_-Sakuya… querida, quiero presentarte a alguien-habló la mujer llamando la atención de su hija la cual se volteo a verlos y al instante se puso de pie, pues momentos atrás había estado sentada-El es Hagoromo Otsutsuki… tu futuro esposo._

_Ante lo mencionado por su madre la chica se sorprendió para luego relajarse un poco y mirar al joven que estaba delante de ella quien le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. _

**Al principio me sentía un poco nerviosa con él, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando… él iba compartiendo sus conocimientos conmigo y yo los desarrollaba desde mi punto de vista, me convertí en un ser poderoso… y en mis ojos apareció el Morphin… **

_Sakuya se encontraba entrenando junto a Hagoromo, ambos peleaban bastante en serio, su poder era fascinante para cualquier ser normal que los mirara. La joven pelirosa estaba en desventaja, pues su novio era bastante fuerte y ella a penas estaba desarrollando correctamente sus habilidades. _

_En un intento de ganar, la pelirosa lanzo una gran bola de energía que al impactarse contra el suelo hizo una gran explosión que logro alcanzar a ambos jóvenes. Cuando todo el humo se disipo, Hagoromo se apresuro a encontrar a su futura esposa y se sorprendió cuando vio que sus hermosos ojos jade habían cambiado. _

_Ahora eran totalmente rosa como su cabello, la pupila del ojo parecía una coma y dentro de esta había una flor de cerezo girando. En sus ojos también se podían ver letras de un antiguo dialecto formando anillos. _

_-Sakuya…_

**Mi poder pronto llego a los odios de las demás personas quienes comenzar a desear mi don, querían controlarlo todo y pensaban que si lograban llegar hasta mi lo lograrían. El día de mi boda el pueblo sufrió un gran ataque, varias personas murieron y muchas sufrieron graves heridas las cuales fueron curadas por mi y algunos médicos. **

**Aquellos sobrevivientes desearon guiarme hasta el fin, entonces decidí formar un clan… Ese fue el principio del clan Haruno, por más que no fuéramos familiares todos llevaron con honor el apellido Haruno y formaban parte del clan… **

**Íbamos de aquí a allá, Hagoromo iba conmigo, claro que también en algunos momentos desparecía para atender sus asuntos como el Rikudou Sennin. Muchos años después el y yo tuvimos tres hijos… **

-Ashura e Indra…-habló Sakura interrumpiendo el relato.

-¿Conoces la historia de mis hijos?-preguntó Sakuya.

-Estudié un poco de historia antigua y allí encontré la historia de Ashura e Indra…

-Bueno… pero no me interrumpas-le reprocho Sakuya para luego seguir con el relato.

**El mayor era mi hijo Indra, el había nacido con un extraño poder en sus ojos el cual provenía del Rinnegan de Hagoromo, ese fue el nacimiento del Sharingan, como podrás imaginarte… El era lo que ahora todos llaman "prodigio", tenía un gran poder y una gran inteligencia… **

**Por otro lado estaba Ashura, el del medio, el era bastante torpe y ruidoso… hacia todo lo posible para que estuviéramos orgullosos de él, desarrollo un gran poder que yo denominaría como "El poder de los sentimientos"**

**Por ultimo estaba mi hija, la cual nadie recuerda, a escepcion de nosotros, el clan Haruno. Ella nació con el Morphin en sus ojos, tenía un gran poder, pero aún así vivía a la sombra de sus hermanos. Ella soñaba con la paz, con el amor, con el trabajo en equipo. Yo podía ver en ella muchas cosas, por lo cual decidí que ella sería la proxima lider del clan Haruno y así lo hizo. **

**Las batallas entre Ashura e Indra surgieron, cada vez se hacían peores. Tal era su fuerza que parecía que iban a terminar destruyendo el mundo entero, o al menos eso me parecía a mi. **

-¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Que paso con su hija?-preguntó Sakura, se notaba un tanto ansiosa por saber.

-Tranquila... estaba a punto de mencionarlo, se un poco más paciente, mi niña...-se río Sakuya haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco.

**Mi hija, Nanami, ella lidero el Clan Haruno e intentó detener a sus hermanos, pero yo le pedí que se fuera, que huyera junto al Clan y que pase lo que pase, jamás mirara hacia atrás, que siguiera sus ideales. Ella me obedeció y entonces yo me entrometí en la batalla entre Indra y Ashura, logre detenerlos, pero con un precio... los tres fallecimos aquel día. **

_Se podían distinguir tres figuras batallando en un campo donde se podían apreciar varios hoyos y arboles quemados producidos por los ataques de los tres. Muchos cuerpos yacían inertes en el suelo, la sangre estaba salpicada por doquier y aquellos tres seguían en su lucha. _

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Ashura, Indra, terminen con esto ahora!-gritó la pelirosa mirando con enojo a sus dos hijos los cuales seguían sin hacerle caso. _

_-No te entrometas, madre, esta batalla es entre Ashura y yo-fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de su hijo mayor. _

_-¿¡Que acaso no ven lo que pasa a su alrededor!? ¡Miles de personas murieron por su estupida batalla y ustedes siguen con esto!-siguió hablando Sakuya, comenzaba a desesperarce, odiaba aquel tipo de situaciones. _

_-¡No me importa! ¿¡Por que padre le presta mas atención a Ashura!? ¡Yo soy el mayor, yo soy mas poderoso! ¿¡Por que el!?-preguntó Indra, o más bien grito. _

_-¡Tal vez será por que eres un idiota arrogante!-fue lo que se escuchó de parte de Ashura. _

_-¿Y lo que tu madre opine no es importante?-preguntó con tristeza Sakuya, sentía que se le oprimía el corazón, ella siempre los había amado, los había cuidado y les habia dado todo, incluso les había enseñado varias de sus tecnicas, pero a ellos parecía no importarles lo que ella haya hecho. Ante las palabras de la pelirosa, ambos jovenes voltearon a verla con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. _

_-Madre...-trataron de decir algo pero fueron interrumpidos. _

_-Y yo que creí que estaba haciendo mi trabajo de madre, bien, no sirvo para esto-comenzó a reirse como si fuera la cosa mas graciosa del mundo, para luego detenerse y mirarlos, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, aquella escena... ver llorar a aquella hermosa mujer le partiría el alma a cualquiera-Los amé y los cuide... les enseñe varias técnicas, los acompañe la mayor parte del tiempo... y al final lo único que importa es la opinión de su padre... vaya... que inutil debo de ser. _

_-Madre, yo no... no me refería a aquello...-trato de decir Indra._

_-Nosotros apreciamos mucho lo que haces por nosotros...-continuo diciendo Ashura. _

_-No importa-fueron nuevamente interrumpidos-Si ustedes estan dispuestos a continuar con todo esto... no me queda otra que detenerlos, la paz vendra a este mundo nuevamente-siguio hablando mientras que con sus manos formaba varios sellos-Adios... mis niños..._

_Y tras terminar de formar los sellos, una gran luz aparecio cubriendolo todo, cuando esta se disipo se pudieron observar tres cuerpos inertes._

**Ya debes de saber que sucedió luego. El chacra de Ashura e Indra quedo en tu mundo y en el futuro reencarno en otras personas, mi alma fue vagando en este mundo y mi chacra se le fue brindado a ciertas bebes del Clan Haruno... esta es mi historia, Haruno Sakura... ese fue el origen de todo.**

-Supongo que es mi turno para comenzar a relatar...


End file.
